A Sunnydale Tale
by victoriamartynne
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.
1. Chapter One

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
Cordelia dressed in a black mini and a red chiffon blouse. Her car keys in her hand she checked her reflection again and hurried out of the house. The empty house, only God knew where her parents were. She didn't really care; she preferred to be alone anyway.  
  
She started her car and drove the one mile to school, letting the wind create a little volume in her hair.  
  
She sped into the car park, sending people scattering to get out of the way. Cordelia Chase stopped for no-one.  
  
Stepping out she noticed Buffy, Xander and Willow straight away. Great, she thought, just what I need first thing in the morning.  
  
She walked past them and went straight to her locker, since that debacle with Xander Harris she didn't have anyone to stand around and gossip with so she usually went straight to her locker or to the library before first class. Today she did both.  
  
She pushed open the library door and saw Giles stood drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Cordelia, how are you this morning?" He enquired pleasantly.  
  
"I'm okay I guess, I pulled a couple of stitches last night." She told him, placing a hand on her wound.  
  
"How did that happen?" He asked. "Not a demon or vampire attack I hope?"  
  
"No, just a slayer attack." She complained. "Do you think you could possibly keep your slayer under control?"  
  
He looked worried. "She didn't attack you?"  
  
She sighed. "No, she was flinging a vampire around and knocked me into a garbage pile outside the Bronze."  
  
Giles's face flashed from pity to concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
She sat down stiffly on one of the chairs. "You're the first person that's asked me that."  
  
He smiled. "It doesn't mean that I'm the only one that cares."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah, 'cause people are swarming around me right now aren't they? Even my parents are away somewhere."  
  
"Your parents aren't home?" He looked startled. "Perhaps it isn't such a good idea that you're on your own right now."  
  
"What am I supposed to do then? Start paying people to be near me, I don't think so. I have to get to class."  
  
"If you ever want to talk Cordelia, you know where I am." He offered.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Giles."  
  
She passed Buffy on the way out but neither girl said anything.  
  
"What did she want?" Buffy asked Giles, staring at the door Cordelia had just gone through.  
  
"I think she's lonely." Giles replied. "Perhaps you might strain yourself to include her a bit more."  
  
"Cordelia, lonely? Right. Is that the line she spun you?"  
  
"Buffy, shut up."  
  
Cordelia was bored; the history class was so not interesting. Why the hell did she need to know why Hitler wanted to bomb England? She looked up and realised that Buffy was staring at her.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quietly.  
  
"No, come on Buffy." Cordelia snapped, not realising her voice had risen and everyone, including their teacher was now listening. "If you have a problem here all you have to do is keep your mouth shut and keep your eyes off of me! Now if you will excuse me!"  
  
She stood up from the desk, breathing a little harder as her stitches stretched.  
  
"Uh, Miss Chase." The teacher interrupted. "You're in the middle of a class."  
  
She paused. "Go shove your class up your."  
  
Her words were muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth and started dragging her out of the room.  
  
Great, she thought, I get kidnapped in the middle of school and not one person, even the slayer, moves to help me.  
  
Once she was out of the door the hand released her and she spun to apprehend her assailant.  
  
"Xander?" She exclaimed in disgust. "Who the hell gave you permission to help me or even touch me?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Cordy, I."  
  
"Hey, I think you lost all Cordy rights the moment yours and Willow's lips touched!" She snapped and turned to leave.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Cordelia, I'm so sorry. I never got the chance to tell you that in the hospital. I know how hard it is for you right now but you have to stop this and get over it."  
  
Her eyes blazed. "Don't you dare tell me to get over it! I have lost everything over you. My friends, my pride, my life, my hea. Everything!"  
  
His face softened. "Cordy, you're self destructing."  
  
"I've just told you to stop calling me that!" She snapped and ran a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but listen to me, you need to deal before you end up getting yourself in trouble. What was that back there? You were freaking out over nothing!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." She warned and then set off down the hall, her heels clicking on the tiles. "And Xander, you're a lousy kisser!"  
  
She got into her car and thought, to hell with school, like she even wanted to be there anywhere.  
  
She gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot. She drove around for a while and then stopped at a bar just out of town, granted it wasn't a very nice bar but it was a bar that was open in the afternoon and it sold alcohol. And luckily, she had her cousin's ID on her which she could use to get served.  
  
She'd never been a big drinker and, as she was only seventeen, she shouldn't be a drinker at all. But during the hard times in life sometimes she'd found it easier to look at her life after a couple of shots of tequila or vodka.  
  
She went into the bar, fluffing her hair and noticed it was suitably empty.  
  
"ID." The man behind the bar grunted.  
  
She flashed the ID and ordered a vodka and coke. Taking it she sat in the corner of the bar, near enough the door but still hidden enough in case, God forbid, someone she knew came in. Yeah right, she thought as she sipped her drink, 'cause someone I know is going to end up here.  
  
She didn't even look up when someone sat down next to her.  
  
"Can I borrow a light?"  
  
"I don't smoke." She replied, without looking up.  
  
"Maybe you should." He suggested.  
  
She looked up into the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. "Why's that?"  
  
He smiled. "You look sad."  
  
She smiled slightly. "From anyone I know right now that would sound like a gloat."  
  
He frowned. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Life sucks right?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whose company you keep." He replied. "I'll go and get you another vodka and coke; it looks like you need it."  
  
He got up from the table and gave Cordelia a chance to study him. He was the typical tall, dark and handsome she went for, with the exception of Xander.  
  
He came back with her drink and a shot of whiskey.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
When she didn't ask his he offered his name to her. "I'm Greg."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What's making you so sad?"  
  
"My entire life." She replied, looking into her drink.  
  
"Can't be that bad."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
So she did. She spent hours talking and telling him what was wrong with her life right now. Before she knew it she was on the wrong side of tipsy and it was dark outside.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked her, sitting closer to her now that they 'knew' each other.  
  
"I was going to go to the Bronze, heard of it?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll order us a cab, we can go together."  
  
"I've got my car." She slurred. "Outside."  
  
"Okay." He agreed. "Let's go."  
  
It was a challenge but she managed to get them there in one piece. Although the car might need a trip to the garage.  
  
He handed the door man the cover for both of them and they went inside.  
  
Although Cordelia had never actually tried to use her cousin's ID in the Bronze the barman gave them drinks without asking any questions.  
  
He led her to a table near the dance floor.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked.  
  
She could feel eyes on her from all over the club. She glanced around quickly and saw Harmony and her former friends in a group on the side of the dance floor. She saw Buffy and Angel sat with Xander and Willow.  
  
With a look of scorn their way she accepted his offer.  
  
"Wow." Buffy stated.  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Look at Cordelia." She pointed to where Cordelia and Greg were dancing very close and very slow together. "Talk about making a statement."  
  
"What kind of statement is that?" Angel asked.  
  
"That is a statement saying 'look at me, I'm single again and ready to turn into a great big slut again'." Buffy decided.  
  
"Pretty good one." Willow agreed.  
  
"Oh my God." Harmony announced. "Look at the state of the people they're letting in here now."  
  
"Oh, that Sarah Jane, I already noticed her." One of the other girls said.  
  
Harmony shot her a dirty look. "No, Cordelia. Blind drunk and doesn't care who sees her. What a ho."  
  
Her friends nodded.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I see a jock over there I haven't danced with yet!"  
  
"I want to get out of here right now." Greg whispered in Cordelia's ear and then dropped a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Why?" She asked in her drunken state.  
  
"I need you to myself." He replied and started leading her out of the club.  
  
"Okay." She let herself be led.  
  
He took her down the alley next to the Bronze.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he placed her in between him and the wall.  
  
"Just relax." He whispered and started to kiss her.  
  
Returning his kisses with ones of her own she started to relax. That is, until he began to lift her skirt and slide his hand up her leg.  
  
"Hey, don't do that." She told him, grabbing his hand.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He leered.  
  
Her head began to spin. "I don't care; you need to stop. I think I drank too much, I need to go home."  
  
"You didn't drink too much, that was the drug I put in your drink a half hour ago." He told her, a grin on his face.  
  
Her breathing became more laboured and sweat broke out on her forehead and upper lip.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Baby, I think the question is what I am going to do to you."  
  
With a gentle shove she was on the floor, her skirt around her waist.  
  
She shoved his hand away from her face and was rewarded with a harsh punch to her jaw.  
  
In her dazed state she felt her thong being removed and her blouse being torn open. Her eyes drooped but she was still conscious. Her body felt paralysed, even screaming seemed impossible.  
  
She felt his hands slide up her legs, spreading them apart as his mouth bit her left breast, drawing blood.  
  
She whimpered but couldn't make a noise any louder, she was so tired.  
  
He shoved a finger into her roughly, stretching her unwilling flesh.  
  
His other hand went up her body to uncover a nipple. He bit on it sharply and pulled down his zip.  
  
In her head she was begging him to stop and screaming at him but the drug had taken effect.  
  
She felt his manhood nudging at her centre. He waited for a moment, watching as her eyes opened and fear flashed through them. She was begging, Cordelia Chase was begging and he knew it.  
  
With one thrust he was inside her and tearing her apart.  
  
Tears of pain and helplessness slid down her cheeks. Seeing them seemed to excite him more and he began pounding in and out of her helpless body.  
  
Murmurs of pain escaped her mouth but gradually the drug and pain overcame her and she passed out, humility and shame burning her body until she felt it would kill her. And then she wished it would. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
She could hear muffled familiar voices.  
  
"Is she..?"  
  
"No, I can hear her heartbeat."  
  
"She's been raped, God who would do such a thing?"  
  
"We should get her to a hospital."  
  
She struggled through her hazy mind to protest but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
Other voices blurred in her mind as well as the sound of sirens but darkness overcame her again.  
  
"Cordelia, can you open your eyes?" A strange voice asked.  
  
She groaned and tried to cover her eyes against the bright light but her hand seemed glued to the.mattress? Where was she?  
  
Her eyes flickered open for a second and she saw a woman's face staring down at her sympathetically.  
  
"You're back with us." She smiled.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Sunnydale General."  
  
"General what?" She asked, not understanding.  
  
The sympathy grew. "Hospital."  
  
"Why am I in hospital?" She asked and then her memory answered the question for her.  
  
"Oh my God. I remember." Her hand covered her mouth to cover her scream.  
  
"You're doing fine and all you need to do is rest, your friends are outside if you want to see them." The woman, who from further inspection was a nurse, smiled and ticked something off on her chart.  
  
"My friends?"  
  
"I'll send them in for you." She said brightly before Cordelia said anything.  
  
Images flashed through her mind, Greg on top of her forcing himself in her, the pain of her insides being torn and stretched.  
  
She felt tears slip down her face. She'd been used, she was a whore.  
  
"Cordy?" Buffy said gently, startling her from her thoughts.  
  
She jumped and then brushed the tears away angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" To her own ears, her voice was weak and pathetic.  
  
"We found you, Angel and I." Buffy replied.  
  
It was then that she saw the vampire standing a little further behind her slayer, who had advanced into the room.  
  
"I guess I should thank you for saving my life." Cordelia told her bitterly. "Instead of leaving me to die in the alleyway."  
  
Buffy edged forwards and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't say it like that."  
  
"How many other ways are there to say it?" She snapped. "You should have left me to die."  
  
"You're a survivor Cordelia." Angel told her from the doorway. "You could have given in and let that man beat you down until you died but you didn't. You fought for your life and you won."  
  
Cordelia wrapped her arms around her body tightly.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
She shook her head and brushed away tears again.  
  
"Are your parents at home?"  
  
She shook her head again. "No, they're out of town somewhere."  
  
"Your doctor said you shouldn't be alone right now. You could come stop in our spare room. I'm sure my mom won't mind." She told her sincerely.  
  
"I couldn't do that."  
  
"Why not? At least you won't be alone. Besides, my mom likes someone sick to look after."  
  
"I'm not sick, and I couldn't."  
  
"If you want you can come stop at the mansion." Angel offered. "You'll be alone, I sleep most of the day but if you need me at night I'll be awake."  
  
"That could be a good idea." Buffy agreed. "I could come check on you after school."  
  
"You don't have to pretend to like me just because of what happened." Cordelia told her, her eyes bright with tears.  
  
"Who says I'm pretending?" Buffy asked but even to her ears it sounded a bit false, their past was hardly friendly.  
  
"We're hardly friends." Cordelia whispered, her bruised face casting weird shapes across her skin.  
  
"Maybe we could be." Buffy said simply and stood up. "We should leave you to rest."  
  
Flashes of Greg on top of her flew behind her eyes. "Please don't leave."  
  
Buffy turned back around to the bed and the sound of the pleading in Cordelia's voice. "If you want us to."  
  
Looking scared and alone she nodded.  
  
Buffy nodded at Angel and they sat down in chairs near her bed.  
  
She eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep. Nightmares of the rape swirled around in her head until she shot up in bed gasping for breath between body ripping sobs.  
  
Angel jumped up from his chair to comfort her awkwardly.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed as his hand touched her arm. She looked up into his face and saw that it was him and not Greg. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." He murmured and put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "It's only me."  
  
"I thought. I don't know what I thought. Where's Buffy?" She looked around the room wildly.  
  
"She went home a couple of hours ago. She said she'd come back in the morning."  
  
"I don't want to be here in the morning." She whimpered. "I want to go home."  
  
"You should stay here where someone can look after you."  
  
She shook her head. "I need to get out of here."  
  
She swung her legs off the bed before her could stop her. "I can't stand their looks, like I'm sick." She stood up on shaky legs. "But I'm not sick, I just. I just. I just." Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, her face in her hand. "I just need it to have never happened."  
  
She broke down in sobs again and he climbed off the bed to put his hand on her shoulder. "If you're sure I can take you home."  
  
She nodded and looked up into his face. "I'm sure."  
  
He lifted her up so she was perched on the bed and took his coat off to wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They're. The police have them." He told her.  
  
She didn't ask any questions she just put his coat on over the hospital gown and let him help her to her feet.  
  
He took her to the nurses' station outside and demanded that she be discharged. The nurse in charge spent ten minutes telling Cordelia she was disobeying doctor's orders but they eventually left.  
  
He got her shivering form into his car and turned the heat on full in an attempt to stop her shaking. She closed her eyes to fight of waves of nausea that were fighting inside her body at the closeness of Angel, a man and also the dizziness she felt in her head at having walked outside for the first time since it had happened.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment to fight of the feeling and then opened them. She sat up sharply in her seat. "Where are we going?"  
  
He looked across at her. "To the mansion."  
  
Panic rose up in her chest. "I don't want to go home with you! You're just the same! Let me out!"  
  
He was utterly baffled. "What?"  
  
He slowed the car but she was already clawing at the door handle.  
  
"Cordelia!" He warned.  
  
She wretched the door pen and it was only by using his vampire speed that he kept her from falling out of the car.  
  
"Have you done trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, none too gently. "'Cause that's where you're headed if you try opening the door while the car is moving."  
  
She was trembling under his touch and her eyes were lowered.  
  
"Look." He pointed out gently. "I only want to help. The doctor says you can't stop at home alone so you can come stay with me. I have a spare room and I won't bother you except for if you need me and ask me to, okay?"  
  
Slowly she nodded. "Okay." She whispered, subdued but not relaxed.  
  
"Okay." He agreed and took his arm from hers to shut her door. "I'm taking you to my place now."  
  
She nodded and looked out of the window at her surroundings. She'd seen them practically everyday of her life but all of a sudden everything was more unfamiliar.  
  
Shadows appeared where there shouldn't be any. Darkness was closing in on her, waiting until she was alone before it could claim her. She could feel it.  
  
Angel opened the front door and stood back so she could enter. She walked in slowly.  
  
Gradually, with the help of the car's heater she had stopped shivering but he knew a shower and a change of clothes would do her good.  
  
He waited while she had stepped away from the door before shutting it and stepping around her.  
  
"I'll show you to the bathroom so you can take a shower or a bath, it will warm you up."  
  
He walked across the room, hearing her following him slowly. The smell of blood permeated the air and he knew it was coming from her.  
  
"I'll get you a t-shirt or a sweater for you to sleep in; I'll get Buffy to go to your house tomorrow to get you some of your things." He told her and grabbed the clothes before showing her to the bathroom. "Cordelia. I. Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, accepting the shirt off him. "I'm fine."  
  
"I don't want to freak you out any more than you already are but I'm a vampire, as you know. I have enhanced senses. I can smell blood." He hesitated to see if she would volunteer information, but she didn't. "Are you bleeding?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and he could see a blush creeping up her neck.  
  
"It's okay Cordelia, I'm not putting you on the spot or anything I just want to make sure you're okay." He told her gently.  
  
"I am okay." She replied flatly. "Maybe I am bleeding, I don't know. I'm kinda numb at the moment."  
  
She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I'll be right out here if you need anything." He shouted through the door.  
  
When there was no response he turned away from the door and went to the phone. He quickly dialled Buffy's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Joyce's groggy voice came on the line.  
  
He winced. "Could I please speak to Buffy? I apologise for calling so late but it is important."  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"Uh. It's Xander." He hoped she wouldn't recognise his voice in her tired state.  
  
"I'll wake her up for you Xander and please, try not to call here at three in the morning again." She said firmly.  
  
He gulped. "Of course I won't Mrs Summers."  
  
He didn't know it was that late.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked into the phone.  
  
"It's me." He said.  
  
"Oh, hi, I thought my mom said."  
  
"She did. I told her I was Xander; I didn't want to make her mad." He told her sheepishly.  
  
"What's up? It's like three in the morning." She yawned.  
  
"I brought Cordelia back to the mansion. She woke up screaming and she didn't want to stay at the hospital."  
  
"Okay, is she okay?" She was now more awake.  
  
"I guess, she's taking a shower at the moment. I was wondering if you could go round her house and get some of her things for her. A nightgown, toothbrush, that sort of thing."  
  
"Sure, I can do that. I'll stop by in the morning before school."  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
Cordelia looked at her face in the mirror. If it wasn't for the bruises and scratches on her face then you wouldn't know anything had happened to her. If only that was true.  
  
She brushed away tears again and blew her nose. She turned on the tap on the bath and let it fill with red hot water. She checked the door was closed before stripping and climbing into the too hot water. She winced as she sat down, her skin turning pink.  
  
"It'll be okay Chase, it always is." She told herself.  
  
Cordelia had been in the bathroom a long time. He was starting to get worried.  
  
He knocked on the door gently. "Cordelia?"  
  
There was no sound; he could only hear running water. He tried again. "Cordelia?"  
  
Still no reply. "Cordelia, I'm worried so I'm going to open the door, don't panic, okay?"  
  
He opened the door slowly, expecting to hear a scream or shout but there was nothing. He peered around the door and his cold blood ran colder still. He rushed to the bath.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
She was unconscious, blood seeping from deep cuts on her wrists. "Fuck Cordelia, what the hell have you done?"  
  
He grabbed the shirt from the floor and started to shred it, wrapping pieces of it around the wounds to stop the blood flow. Trying them tightly he then lifted her out of the bath and took her into his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and wrapped her up in a thick blanket.  
  
"Cordelia, wake up Goddamn it!" He growled and held her head up with one hand whilst rubbing her arms with the blanket to try and get her cold body warm. "You are not going to die!"  
  
He lowered her head on a handy pillow and pressed his fingers to the wounds on her wrists. They looked deep enough but probably not deep enough to need stitches. If she would wake up then he could find out if he needed to take her back to the hospital.  
  
"Cordelia, listen to me, you're not dead, and if I have anything to do with it you are not going to die." He told her, smoothing her wet hair from her forehead. "You are seventeen; your life is just starting."  
  
He could hear a faint heartbeat, an indication that she was still alive. "Come on Cordy."  
  
She didn't stir.  
  
He thought for a couple of moments and then decided.  
  
He unwrapped her from the towel and slipped one of his shirts on her and a pair of sweats that were on the top of his ironing pile. As he was dressing her he noticed that she was bleeding, he hadn't imagined it earlier.  
  
He swung her into his arms and carried her to the car.  
  
"I need some help!" He shouted as he carried her into the Emergency Room.  
  
A nurse and an orderly ran across.  
  
"Follow me." The orderly instructed and took them into a cubicle with a bed.  
  
Angel placed her on the bed.  
  
"What's the problem?" The nurse asked, eyeing the bandages.  
  
"She was brought in at nine last night, she'd been raped. I took her home a couple of hours ago and she was in the bathroom and she slit her wrists." He told her, standing back as she examined the wounds and applied fresh swabbing.  
  
"I'll get a doctor." The orderly told them and left.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"The wounds are pretty deep and it looks like she's lost a lot of blood." The nurse told him and started to apply a drip and an oxygen mask. "She's got a strong heartbeat but her breathing is laboured."  
  
Angel hesitated. "I noticed while I dressed her, she's bleeding from. you know."  
  
The nurse nodded. "I'll get the doctor to check it out. Now, I think you should wait outside."  
  
He nodded and left to sit in the waiting room, it had been a long night, for him and the brunette who was fighting for her life.  
  
Cordelia didn't regain consciousness for a week. Her parents were still away and nobody had been able to locate them to tell them about her condition.  
  
Her wounds had required stitches after all and they were healing okay. The first night at the hospital she'd been given a blood transfusion to replace the blood she'd lost. The doctor who'd been seeing to Cordelia before she'd discharged herself had examined her again and had prescribed her antibiotics for a possible infection.  
  
She woke up on a Saturday afternoon with a high fever.  
  
She looked around the room and saw a bunch of flowers on the nightstand and a card with a bear on the front. She reached up with a shaky hand and took it down.  
  
"To Cordelia," She read. "We hope you get well soon, love from Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow, Oz and Giles."  
  
She blinked back tears and put the card back next to the flowers. They had no card.  
  
The room was the same one she'd had before; she recognised the ugly stain on the floor that could only be God knows what.  
  
She picked at the bandages on her wrists until she was able to unravel them. She wound them from the wounds until she could see the ugly scars and stitches marring her perfect skin.  
  
She threw the bandages onto the floor and turned her wrists over so she couldn't see the scars. If she pretended real hard maybe it would all have been a bad dream.  
  
Once the nurses had realised that she was awake they had called Angel, the contact number they'd been given and he'd driven to see her.  
  
He walked into the room and smiled at the incredibly pale and weak girl on the bed.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her and sat in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Sore, tired." She told him, her voice a whisper.  
  
"That's understandable I guess."  
  
"I want to go home." She told him, her eyes pleading with his.  
  
"No chance." He told her firmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The last time I took you home against doctors orders you ended up slitting your wrists and nearly dying. I'm not taking the chance of you trying again and succeeding."  
  
"But I won't!" She sounded like a child as tears rolled down her face. "I promise I won't but I need to get out of here, I hate it here!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia, but no." He told her.  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence but then he broke it. "Why do you hate it here?"  
  
She turned her tearstained face to him. "When I fell through the stairs in the old factory I ended up here. And when I was four I fell into an empty swimming pool and cracked my skull and I ended up with a really mean nurse, I guess this place just creeps me out. I've spent some of the worst times of my life in here."  
  
He nodded. "I once ended up in hospital, back when I was human."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got too drunk and fell down a flight of stairs, my dad was pretty mad." He admitted.  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Who brought he flowers?"  
  
"I did."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "They're beautiful, thank you."  
  
He smiled and took her hand in his gently. "They reminded me of you."  
  
She looked at them. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
They sat awkwardly again for a few more minutes until he, once again, broke the silence.  
  
"I came here every night you know." He blurted.  
  
She turned to look him in the eye. "You did?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't really know, you were all alone and you looked so small. I wanted to be there for you in case you woke up; I guessed that no-one else would have bothered to come check on you." He told her gently. "I would like to be your friend."  
  
She smiled faintly. "It's not like I've got many of them right now."  
  
"If you'd like another I'd be honoured." 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
Angel visited her every night when the sun had gone down. Sometimes he brought Buffy but mostly he came alone. He brought her chocolate and ice cream and other treats she insisted she shouldn't eat but she did anyway.  
  
He sat outside her room while she spoke to her psychiatrist and checked to see if she was okay afterwards before he even considered going home.  
  
Two weeks after she'd slit her wrists she left the hospital with her doctor's consent. Angel took her back to the mansion, as her parents were still absent from Sunnydale.  
  
She stepped into the mansion, for the second time, and relaxed a lot more quickly than she had the last time. "Is that my throw?"  
  
He looked to where she was looking. "Yeah, Buffy brought it from your house; I would have gone but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You haven't invited me in." He shifted awkwardly.  
  
She shrugged. "Okay, you're invited into my house, will that help?"  
  
He nodded. "I think it might."  
  
"Good."  
  
She went across to sit on his couch. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is all a bit strange, I mean, I'm going to be living with you for a while and I should be freaked out by that but I'm not. Even my psychiatrist said that I should think carefully before I move in here with you. Is it wrong that I'm comfortable being near you? A man. After what happened I'm supposed to hate men, I'm supposed to be scared of men, but here I am about to move in with you and I should be feeling bad and I'm not! I'm a freak!" She hid her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
He came across to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay, you're not a freak."  
  
"I'm sorry." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I seem to be crying all the time."  
  
"I think after what you've been through you're allowed to cry as much as you want."  
  
"But surely that isn't an excuse? I mean, how long is it acceptable for me to cry all the time? It's been two weeks, am I still allowed to cry?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"When am I allowed to not feel bad or not to cry or not to want anyone to touch me?" She asked.  
  
"Take as much time as you need. Something bad and wrong has happened to you and it's not your fault, you didn't ask for it to happen. All you need to do now is give yourself time to work through things and let yourself feel better."  
  
"So you're saying I have to take it one step at a time?"  
  
He nodded. "Exactly. Now, do you want eggs or pizza?"  
  
"Eggs could be good." She smiled. "Can you cook?"  
  
He mocked being offended. "Yes I can cook."  
  
He squeezed her shoulder and then stood up. "Make yourself at home."  
  
He went into the kitchen leaving her in the living area. She looked around and spotted a couple of her photographs on the mantle in their frames, one of her parents and one of the Scooby gang. As well as her throw Buffy had brought a couple of pillows and her lamp. She got up and wandered into the room that was to be hers and recognised the sheets and blankets and opened a drawer to see her clothes. She sat down on the bed. It wasn't as dark and dingy as she had expected. Of course, there were thick drapes covering the window to protect Angel from the sun but there was enough light from the bulb.  
  
She picked at the bandage on her left wrist. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
"Cordelia?" He asked from the doorway gently, not wanting to startle her.  
  
She looked up. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
  
He smiled. "Buffy just called."  
  
"She did? I didn't hear the phone."  
  
"She said that she, Willow, Xander and Oz would call around after patrol. I didn't get a chance to tell her I'd have to check with you. If you don't want to see them I can get rid of them." He looked nervous.  
  
"No, it's your house; you're welcome to have guests." She told him. "Don't mind me."  
  
He nodded. "If you're sure."  
  
She nodded and he went back to the kitchen.  
  
Dammit, she thought, why'd you have to say that? Why didn't you tell him you didn't want to see them? It was just what she needed, Buffy and her merry men coming to look at the freak. What a fun evening she was in for.  
  
She stood up and opened the closet where she found more of her own clothes. She found a pair of jogging pants and a sweater that were more comfortable than the jeans and shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Eggs are ready!" Angel shouted.  
  
She changed quickly and left the room.  
  
After eating her eggs Cordelia sat with Angel and watched TV. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Calm down." Angel soothed and stood up. "It will probably be Buffy."  
  
She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
  
He opened the door and the Scoobies and Giles came in. They stood in the doorway awkwardly and then advanced into the room when Angel went back to sit down.  
  
For a couple of moments nobody said anything then Giles stepped forwards. "It's good to see you Cordelia. I'm glad to see you looking so well."  
  
She smiled at his sincerity. "Thanks."  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Angel asked and motioned to the other chairs in the room.  
  
They shuffled into the room and perched on the various chairs Angel had in the room.  
  
"Did you have a good patrol?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Five vamps."  
  
Xander seemed fixated on the bandages on Cordelia's wrists. She noticed and pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands.  
  
"When are you coming back to school?" Willow asked timidly, remembering all too well that Cordelia deserved to be mad at her after her accident at the factory.  
  
"I don't know." She suddenly looked panicked, she hadn't thought of school. "I'll be, uh, I'll be in my room."  
  
"I didn't mean." Willow began but Cordelia was already in her room with the door shut.  
  
"It's okay; she's still a bit skittish." Angel told her. "I'll go talk to her when you've gone."  
  
"Maybe I should." Xander began but he was cut off.  
  
"I don't think she needs anything from you." Angel bristled. "The way you've treated her I'm surprised she allows you anywhere near her."  
  
He stood up. "I'm surprised she lets you anywhere near her! After what she's been through and she starts to live with a monster!"  
  
Angel stood up and advanced on him.  
  
"Guys, maybe you should save the macho fighting for another time." Oz suggested, making Willow thank whatever it was that made him forgive her for her indiscretion with Xander. He could be so cute and considerate sometimes.  
  
Buffy stood up and stood in front of Xander. "Maybe we should go."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Angel growled, glaring at Xander.  
  
Buffy gave him and quick smiled and shoved Xander towards the door. Giles hung back and spoke to Angel. "Please convey to Cordelia my well wishes. Please tell her not to rush going back to school. She's better off getting healed properly before going back. It could be hard on her as it is."  
  
Angel nodded and closed the door behind them.  
  
It had only been a short visit but it would be a memorable one.  
  
He went to Cordelia's room and opened the door.  
  
She was laid on the bed with the pillow clutched to her chest. She'd ripped off the bandages on her wrists and her sweater had lifted up so he could see she'd ripped off the bandage there too. There were tear marks on her face.  
  
He sat down on the bed and wondered where to start but he was beaten to it.  
  
"How can I go back to school with those on my wrists?" She asked.  
  
"The scars?" She nodded. "Maybe when you're ready to go back they'll be gone."  
  
She shook her head. "The doctor at the hospital was trying to scare me and told me I'd have these scars forever. Plus I have a hole through my side which means I won't be able to cheerlead. Everyone will probably already know about what happened to me and then they'll see the scars and see what I tried to do and I won't be able to hold my head up."  
  
"Cordelia, if any of them have half a brain they'll realise that you've had it tough. And they'll know that nothing that's happened was your fault. Some bad things have happened to you and if there is one person in that building that thinks that you haven't been royally screwed over and that what happened is your fault then they're not worth the life they've been given. And I'll go beat them up for you."  
  
Despite herself she smiled at his words.  
  
He reached out and squeezed her fingers. He frowned. "You're freezing."  
  
She shrugged. "My hands are always cold."  
  
"Cordy, I'm a vampire. When someone is colder than me then that's a problem." He let go of her hand and grabbed the comforter. She covered her in it and tucked it in under her chin and around her arms. "That should warm you up. I can get a hot water bottle if you want."  
  
She shook her head. "But thanks. What does a vampire have a hot water bottle for?"  
  
He smiled. "I have no idea."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked tentatively.  
  
He nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course you can."  
  
"Why are you doing this? I mean, we weren't exactly friends before all this happened. Why are you being so kind to me now?"  
  
"I was the one that found you. I could smell the blood on you, and not to freak you out, I could smell the man who did this on you. You were lying in the alleyway outside the Bronze. It was raining and you looked dead. I stayed with you while Buffy ran inside to call the ambulance. I suddenly thought of all the times we'd spent together. You were always vibrant and full of life. You made me laugh. Seeing you there broke my heart. You were so broken and still. Buffy told me what had happened with Xander and Willow. And then with Harmony and your other so called friends. I guess I just wanted to be there for you. You had no-one."  
  
She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "How did you get to have such a big heart?"  
  
If vampires could blush he was sure he would be by now. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."  
  
"Maybe nobody has ever cared to find it out."  
  
"You didn't think I had any ulterior motives about having you stop here did you?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head. "I trust you Angel, I was just curious. Nobody has ever put themselves out for me before." She ended on a yawn.  
  
"You should sleep." He told her.  
  
She nodded. "It's past my bed time."  
  
"Sleep well; I'll be here in the morning." He promised.  
  
"Don't you sleep during the day?" She asked as he made to leave the room.  
  
"I normally do, but while you were in hospital I thought it would be better if you weren't on your own all day, I changed my sleeping patterns." His hand lingered on the light switch.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She told him.  
  
"I wanted to." He assured her and flicked off the light. "I'll be next door. If you need me shout."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks."  
  
The next morning she woke up to eggs, as she did for the next week. By then she decided to teach him how to cook something else if he insisted on cooking her breakfast, which he did.  
  
"How about beans on toast?" She suggested one night as they sat watching television.  
  
"No beans." He told her. "Or bread."  
  
"You do have a toaster though, right?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He shook his head. "I have the grill in the cooker though."  
  
"Thank God for that." She told him. "We could go out to the hypermarket. The sun set a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, not that I don't love your eggs, 'cause I do, but variation is the spice of life right?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant, you haven't been outside since you came out of the hospital. Are you sure you're ready to go out?"  
  
She nodded. "I think I am. Besides, I have to go to the hospital tomorrow to have the stitches taken out. I might as well go out before that, see what happens."  
  
"The stitches in your side or the ones in your wrists?"  
  
"Both, the nurse who spoke to me didn't know I'd had the accident and when I told her she said she might as well take them all out at once."  
  
"Okay, you want to go now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He drove to the nearest hypermarket and parked as near to the doorway as possible. He helped her out of the car and she took his arm as they walked.  
  
"Just give me a minute to go to the ATM." She told him.  
  
He nodded although he had every intention of paying for their purchases.  
  
She drew some money out of the machine and they went into the shop.  
  
"I usually avoid places like this." He told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They make me look pale."  
  
At her look he continued. "Well, paler. What do we want again?"  
  
She counted out the things that they wanted on her fingers. "Bread, margarine, beans, milk, sugar and chocolate."  
  
"What do we need chocolate for?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "Chocolate always makes me feel better."  
  
"We'll get plenty then." He promised.  
  
After getting their shopping he drove them to a small café on the other side of the town where he ordered her pancakes and syrup and himself a black coffee.  
  
"How come I get a plate load of calories and you only get a caffeine filled cup of coffee?" She complained.  
  
"Because you're the one who needs to build up their strength." He retorted.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you'd make a great dad?"  
  
He shook his head seriously. "No, it's hard for people to see you as a dad when you're either a drunken layabout or a vicious killer."  
  
She touched his hand. "I don't see you like that."  
  
"I don't get it." Buffy complained to Willow as they walked through the cemetery together on patrol. "He's my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in like a week. How fair is that? I'm pretty sure he's helped her enough now."  
  
"Buffy, she was raped. That's pretty big. It's only been a couple of weeks. He's helping her. I know Angel still loves you but maybe Cordelia needs him more right now." Willow told her reasonably.  
  
"I know." Buffy mumbled. "But I still don't have to like it that he's spending so much time with her and not me."  
  
Willow decided to say nothing.  
  
Cordelia desperately wished she didn't have to go to the hospital alone. But Angel, being flammable and all, couldn't help her there.  
  
She sighed and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of comfy jeans and a vest. "Might as well get it over with." She murmured. "It's not like I could sleep anyway."  
  
She grabbed her cosmetic bag and opened her bedroom door. She could smell coffee, Angel was up.  
  
She walked out of her room and stood still. "Giles? What are you doing here? It's like seven thirty."  
  
He stood up and put his freshly polished glasses on his nose. "Good morning Cordelia, Angel called me. He thought you might like company at the hospital. Not to mention a ride there and back."  
  
"You don't have to do that." She told him, fiddling with the zip on the bag she was holding.  
  
Angel came out of the kitchen with a mug and placed it on the coffee table in front of Giles. "Want a cup?" He asked her.  
  
She shook her head no. "I guess that could be good." She told Giles warily. "I mean, we are only going there right?"  
  
His face softened. "Of course. Straight there and straight back."  
  
She nodded. "Give me ten minutes."  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks for this." Angel told Giles as he sat down to drink his coffee. "And sorry I had no tea."  
  
"Quite alright and it would be my pleasure." He took off his glasses and began polishing them with a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I'm quite fond of Miss Chase, she's a striking girl. What happened to her is such a tragedy. The man who did it deserves hanging. Are the police any closer to find out who it was?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "They managed to get DNA from Cordelia's clothes and from under her fingernails. So, I guess it's just a matter of time."  
  
Giles nodded. "If she needs anything else please don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
Angel nodded. "I won't. I wish I could go today but there's no sewer access to the hospital. When she was admitted I could only visit her on a night."  
  
"I'm ready." Cordelia announced, coming out of the bathroom with her face scrubbed and hair pulled back. "Can we go?"  
  
Giles nodded and stood up. "Of course, the sooner we go."  
  
"The sooner we can come back." Cordelia finished and walked to the door. "I'll see you when I get back." She told Angel with a small smile.  
  
"Look after her." Angel told Giles.  
  
The watcher nodded and followed her to his car.  
  
Cordelia came back to the mansion with fresh bandages on her wrists and an appointment card for her psychiatrist for the following week.  
  
"Did it go okay?" Angel asked from his position hovering near the kitchen door.  
  
She shrugged and sat down on the couch stiffly. "It hurt like hell but they're out."  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "But thanks, I might see if I can sleep it off."  
  
He smiled. "Go ahead, I'll be quiet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She slept for a couple of hours and then decided to get up instead of lying in bed awake.  
  
She limped into the living room, the pain in her side had gotten worse and her muscles felt tight.  
  
"Angel, I think I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you." Her voice faltered as she saw Buffy and Angel kissing on the couch. "I'm sorry."  
  
They jumped apart, Angel almost guiltily. "No, it's fine. This is your home, for now."  
  
She smiled tightly. "I'll be in the kitchen then I'll get out of your way."  
  
She hurried into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Only then did she let out the breath she was holding. Angel was the only person who was caring about her right now. She'd almost forgotten he was dating Buffy. He was practically her best friend these days. So why did it hurt so much to see him kissing his girlfriend?  
  
Once Buffy had gone Angel went to Cordelia's room to apologise. "She came on a bit strong."  
  
"Its fine Angel, really, why should you have to tiptoe around in your own home?"  
  
She was lying on her bed again trying not to move.  
  
"Are you in pain?" He asked, concern written across his forehead.  
  
She nodded. "In my side, it's sore when I move, so I'm trying not to."  
  
"Can I see?" He asked gently.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He came towards her slowly, as not to startle her. He sat down next to her and watched as she lifted her top.  
  
The wound looked ugly and red. "Is it the same on the other side?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I could disinfect it for you, make sure there's no infection, or I could get some painkilling cream for you to put on." He suggested.  
  
"The cream could be good. The nurse at the hospital disinfected it for me so there wouldn't be an infection."  
  
"I'll nip out and get you some." He offered.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed and sat up, crying out when it hurt her wound.  
  
"Cordelia, be careful!" He grabbed hold of her to support her.  
  
"Don't leave me alone." She pleaded.  
  
"Okay." He soothed and stroked her hair back out of her face. "I won't leave you. Giles offered to help you so I'll give him a call and get him to pick some up for you."  
  
"No, don't bother him." She insisted.  
  
He lowered her gently back onto the bed. "Just lay there and relax."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
When he came back she was asleep.  
  
A couple of days later Cordelia was sat reading when there was a knock on the door. She looked up as Angel went to answer it.  
  
Two policewomen were stood there.  
  
She swung her legs off the couch and sat up properly.  
  
"Is Miss Chase in?" She heard one of them ask.  
  
"I'm here." She answered before Angel could say anything.  
  
He stood back and allowed them to enter.  
  
"Miss Chase." One of them began. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, what do you want?"  
  
"Cordelia." Angel warned and sat down next to her. "Relax."  
  
"It's quite alright." The other policewoman smiled. "It's better if we get straight to the point."  
  
"Cordelia." The other one picked up. "We picked up a man last night for attempted rape. We're checking his DNA right this minute but his ID showed his name to be Greg Davies."  
  
Without knowing she had done so Cordelia had stiffened and taken a deep breath. "So, you've got him."  
  
She nodded. "Yes we've got him. But now we need you to come in and write a statement and identify him in a line up."  
  
"Why does she have to do that if you've already identified him?" Angel interrupted.  
  
"Just formality." The other one told him simply.  
  
"Will I have to testify in court?" Cordelia asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"You shouldn't have to." The first one told her. "The statement should be enough."  
  
"When do you want me to come identify him?"  
  
"As soon as possible." The second one answered.  
  
"Will tonight be okay?" She asked.  
  
They both nodded. "Absolutely fine."  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
Angel took Cordelia into the police station and stayed close to her side as they were led into a small room.  
  
A policeman joined them a couple of moments later and shook both of their hands. "Miss Chase, once you are ready we'll open the other door and you'll be led into the viewing are. You'll look at the men one at a time. You need to look at all the men once. They are all suspects. It is very important you look at all the men once, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You'll be led in and then you leave by a door at the other end. The men can't see you so don't worry. Only speak when you've left the viewing area as several of the men's lawyers are going to be present. Anything you say may be used as evidence against you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"Okay, a female officer will come to escort you into the viewing area soon." He told them. "I'm afraid only she can escort you in there." He looked at Angel.  
  
"He can't come with me?" She asked.  
  
The policeman shook his head. "Only another police officer."  
  
He left.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked and squeezed her arm gently.  
  
She nodded. "I guess."  
  
"I wish I could come in with you."  
  
"I wish you could come in with me."  
  
"Just be strong, you'll be fine and I'll be waiting for you at the other side, okay?"  
  
She nodded and then found herself enfolded in his arms.  
  
They broke apart when the policewoman came in to take her to the viewing area.  
  
He was number four. She remembered his eyes. Those piercing blue knots that appeared in her dreams, no her nightmares. Even though he couldn't see her she felt like he could.  
  
He was staring at her, his mouth curved up ever so slightly into a smirk. He could see her, see straight into her soul. She held it together through numbers five to eight and then collapsed in Angel's arms, sobbing like she felt she was retching out her insides. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
"I thought I was dealing, you know?" She told him later on that night as they sat in the living room.  
  
Cordelia was curled up in the arm chair and Angel was sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"I thought I was dealing but I guess I'm not." She wiped her red rimmed eyes with a tissue. "Today proved that."  
  
"It takes time. Today doesn't mean you're not dealing. It was just a setback. You need to have setbacks to heal properly. I mean, imagine if you never have setbacks and then ten years down the line you see someone who looks like Greg and you freak out. Imagine how you'd feel then." He told her reasonably.  
  
"I guess." She nodded and pulled the blanket off the side of the chair and covered her bare legs with it. "I would like to eventually have a life."  
  
"You have a life now."  
  
"But not a real one." She wiped her eyes again. "I mean, I can't go out alone 'cause I get scared. I can't stop in on my own 'cause I get scared. I'm scared to be around my friends because I don't know what they'll think of me. I'm practically scared of my own shadow. How is that a life?"  
  
"I think you're pushing yourself too hard." He told her. "It's only been three weeks. You're rushing yourself into feeling okay about what happened. You have to give it time."  
  
"I'm sick of being told I need time." She argued, brushing away tears. "I'm okay when I don't think about it or when I don't see reminders of what happened. But then I do and I feel bad and ashamed all over again."  
  
Angel swung his legs off the coffee table and sat up. "You have nothing, and I mean nothing, to be ashamed about. What happened it not your fault. You are a victim. And of course, it's you that feels bad about it but it shouldn't be."  
  
"It is my fault." She whispered but he caught it.  
  
"Why is it your fault? Talk to me."  
  
"I lead him on. I was having a drink with him and we went to the Bronze and we were having a good time. I was dancing with him and I kissed him and it was nice. He knew it was. It was my fault. If I hadn't been with him all night then it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Maybe not." He agreed. "But just because it did doesn't mean it was your fault. You never asked him to put something in your drink and take you outside and rape you in an alleyway. Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess so." She shrugged and brushed her eyes again. "I just feel so bad."  
  
"I know you do, but you're not alone you know? You have me. And Giles keeps calling and asking how you are."  
  
She looked up. "He does?"  
  
Angel nodded. "You may not realise it but there are people who care about you. More than you realise."  
  
He leaned across and squeezed her hand. "Don't forget that."  
  
It was the next week when Greg Davies was sentenced to twenty years in prison for the rape of Cordelia Chase and the attempted rape of three other girls. Cordelia's lawyer informed her that it was probable that he wouldn't be offered parole until at least eighteen years had been served.  
  
"I guess I really am safe now, huh?" She told Angel when her lawyer had left.  
  
He nodded. "Yes you are. Want to celebrate?"  
  
"I think I want to go back to school." She told him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
She nodded. "I have to go back eventually. Maybe this is the right time."  
  
"Is that how you feel?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so."  
  
"I can call Giles for you if you want." He offered.  
  
Giles escorted her to her first class and waited while he was sure she was okay. A couple of kids looked at her strangely but overall it was okay. The teacher looked pleased to see her and kept shooting her smiles.  
  
By the end of the class she felt okay but made sure she was out of the room before anyone could say anything to her. She went to the library to see Giles before her next class, but mainly only did that to avoid seeing anyone's looks of pity.  
  
The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and she could get a lift home with Giles.  
  
"Did it go okay this afternoon?" He asked as he drove her back to the mansion.  
  
She nodded. "It was okay. I didn't really talk to anyone. Actually, I avoided everyone."  
  
"Even your friends?"  
  
She nodded. "I didn't want to be looked at like an animal in a zoo. Like I'm a freak. I can't take all the awkward silences and stuttering. Nobody knows what to say to me."  
  
"I'm sure it's as hard for them as it is for you."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause they got raped, didn't they?" She said bitterly.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pulled up outside the mansion.  
  
"Thanks for the lift."  
  
"I'll pick you up in the morning."  
  
"How did it go?" Angel asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
She shrugged and dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch. "Okay I guess."  
  
"Did you see your friends?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I avoided them."  
  
"Why? You didn't want to see them?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk to them yet."  
  
"If you don't want to go back tomorrow you don't have to. You can stay home a bit longer."  
  
She shook her head. "I survived one day. I should at least try to last a week."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
She nodded. "I think it is."  
  
"Good, I got pasta ready. You want?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"So, have you missed much at school?" He moved over to the stove and began stirring the pasta.  
  
"Well, in history we've moved on about a decade."  
  
"Which one are you in now?"  
  
"Eighteen ninety."  
  
"I could help you with that. I was alive then."  
  
She smiled. "Of course you were."  
  
He turned and smiled back at her. "What else?"  
  
"I can catch up on everything else, it will be easy enough."  
  
"Good." He put a bowl of pasta in front of her. "Now eat. We are going out tonight."  
  
"We are? Where?"  
  
"To the movies. There's a new comedy out now that I thought you would like."  
  
"Oh you did?" She tasted the pasta. "That's good."  
  
"Thanks. So, you're up for it?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
The film was funny. Even Angel with his lack of knowledge of popular references found it funny.  
  
She linked his arm as they walked out of the theatre. "Thanks for that."  
  
"It cheered you up?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well good. Do you want to go get a cup of coffee? There's a small place on the way home."  
  
They'd walked to the theatre so they had to walk home. "That sounds good."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" He asked as they walked.  
  
"No." She told him honestly.  
  
He laughed softly. "Stay home if you want."  
  
"Careful, you might become a bad influence." She warned. "No, I think I should go."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"I think it is. But then again, what do I know at the moment?"  
  
"I think you know more than you realise." He told her.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"You're the one who knows you better than anyone. If you feel comfortable going to school then I think you should rely on your own instincts."  
  
She did go back to school the next day. She spent it pretty much the same as she had the day before, ignoring people and keeping to herself. She'd tried saying hello to Harmony and Aura but it had been tense and awkward. She'd seen Giles at lunch and told him she had an appointment at the counselling office after school so she'd be about half an hour late for her lift home. At first she'd tried to get him to get her out of it but he insisted it might be useful to her so she'd agreed to go. He'd promised to wait for her to take her home. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
In the end she'd gotten to the library fifteen minutes after the end of school. The counsellor had been talking rubbish and Cordelia had told her so. After arguing it out Cordelia had told her she was seeing a psychiatrist and that she needed to get home.  
  
She stepped into the library. "Giles?"  
  
There was no answer. "Giles? It's Cordelia! You said I could have a lift home!"  
  
She walked to his office and looked inside. His coat and briefcase were there but he wasn't. "Giles?"  
  
"Who are you looking for little girl?" A voice asked from behind her.  
  
A tingle ran up her spine and she turned around slowly. The amber eyes and ridged forehead confirmed her fears. "Mr Giles, have you seen him?"  
  
He shook his head and grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"I'll tell you what." She said calmly, feeling for the edge of the door with her hand. "Let me grab my coat from the office and I'll let you help me find him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She smiled and turned to go in the office. "I'll only be a second."  
  
She walked into the office and slammed the door, turning the key and locking herself in.  
  
She heard the anguished shouts from outside the door.  
  
She stepped back and pressed her back against the wall, terror blocking out her cries. She saw the phone on the desk and practically dived for it as the vampire outside began hammering on the door.  
  
She dialled Angel's number with trembling hands. It rang eight times but nobody answered.  
  
She slammed it down and thought for a second. Who else could help? Whose number did she know?  
  
She picked the receiver back up and dialled again. It picked up. "Xander! It's Cordelia, I'm trapped in Giles's office. There's a vampire outside. Please come help me!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" He shouted back as the phone dropped back into its cradle.  
  
The door started to buckle under the vampire's efforts to get in.  
  
She whimpered as she heard his curses and threats. She closed her eyes and willed herself to think.  
  
Her eyes opened and focused on the set of sturdy wooden drawers. Using all her strength she shoved them against the door. It wouldn't hold there and it only came up halfway but it could buy her valuable seconds. Next she found a wooden stake in a drawer of Giles's desk. Please forgive me for invading your privacy, she thought.  
  
The banging on the door increased and she slumped to the floor in the corner.  
  
"Please hurry, please hurry!" She chanted over and over, her eyes tightly closed and her hands pressed over her ears to block out the angry shouts, the stake resting uselessly in her lap.  
  
Xander called Buffy and arranged for her to meet him at the library, although he suspected with her slayer speed she'd be there first. Running at full speed from his house to the library he prayed they'd get there on time.  
  
Giles hummed a tune as he walked back from the 7/11, a pint of milk for tomorrow's tea in his hand. He was startled when Angel's convertible pulled up next to him, the top up.  
  
Buffy's head poked out of the window.  
  
"Xander just called. Cordelia's trapped in your office with a vamp outside the door!" She told him.  
  
"Get in!" Angel urged and then gunned the engine before the door was even closed. "We haven't got much time."  
  
She's probably scared to death, he thought, God only knows what she's thinking. He looked at his watch, she was early. She shouldn't have even been at the library for another fifteen minutes. And why the hell was there a vampire running around the school?  
  
Buffy and Angel ran down the school corridor, leaving Giles behind.  
  
Running into the library Buffy tackled the vampire while Angel went straight to the badly broken door.  
  
"Cordelia!" He shouted and began trying to force the lock on the door.  
  
He could hear her murmuring inside. "Cordelia! It's Angel, can you open the door?"  
  
Breaking the lock he began shove the door open, finding it sticking on something. Maybe she'd shoved something behind it. "It's Angel!" He told her again.  
  
Seeing the door begin to open she began to scream. "No! Not again! I won't let you!"  
  
Giles came into the library breathless, closely followed by an extremely worse for wear Xander.  
  
Buffy staked the vampire and went towards the office, Cordelia's screams still echoing around the room.  
  
Angel managed to get into the room, climbing over the drawers so he could get near her. "Cordy?"  
  
She had her eyes tightly closed and her hands over her ears. "No!"  
  
He touched her arm gently, ducking backwards as she struck out blinding with her arm.  
  
He pulled her left hand off her ear. "It's Angel."  
  
She opened her eyes and then began to sob, falling forwards into his chest. "Oh God Angel! I was so scared."  
  
"I know honey." He soothed, oblivious to the audience he now had. "But it's okay now."  
  
"I was so scared and he just kept hitting the door trying to get in. I didn't know what to do!" She cried. "I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"You did everything just fine." He told her, smoothing back her clammy hair. "He didn't get in, you're safe."  
  
"I'll never be safe! I should have been safe when Greg went to prison but there's always someone who wants to hurt me! I'll never be safe will I?"  
  
Angel didn't know what to say so he just held her to his chest. "It'll be okay."  
  
For about ten minutes the only sound that could be heard was Cordelia's sobs. Then Buffy suggested to Giles that they get her out of there.  
  
Cordelia looked up, seeing them for the firs time. "I ruined your office, I'm sorry." Her voice was empty of all emotion but her face was a mask of pain.  
  
"Quite alright Cordelia, all that matters is that you're okay." Giles told her smiling. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Angel stood up first and then helped her stand up. "I've got you."  
  
He held onto her with one arm and moved the drawers out of the way of the door with the other. She saw Xander. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"Anytime." He told her.  
  
"I want to go home." She told Angel. "Can we go home?"  
  
He nodded and turned to Buffy. "Want a lift?"  
  
She shook her head. "I think I'll stop here now I'm here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Feel better okay Cordy?" Buffy told her. "If you decide to come to school tomorrow come find me, okay? We could hang out."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "I'll do that."  
  
With a quick smiled they left.  
  
Xander whistled. "Wow, that was pretty intense."  
  
"That was the mother of intense." Buffy agreed.  
  
"And look what the bastard did to my door." Giles exclaimed.  
  
Buffy and Xander looked at each other in amazement. Did Giles just swear?"  
  
Angel got Cordelia into bed and then went to make her a cup of tea. He added extra sugar.  
  
He came back to sit on the edge of her bed. He handed her the mug but noticed her hands were shaking so he took it off her.  
  
"Are you okay? Really."  
  
"Really?" He nodded. "No."  
  
"I get that. It was bad luck that you bumped into him and even worse luck that nobody was there."  
  
"How did you get there?" She asked. "I called here but you didn't answer."  
  
He suddenly felt even guiltier, knowing that she had relied on him being here. "I was at Buffy's. Xander called her telling her to get to the library. I drove there."  
  
She nodded. "I'm glad you turned up."  
  
"Me too." He agreed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."  
  
"You are allowed a life Angel." She told him.  
  
He smiled. "I guess so. But you're in my life now and you needed me. Knowing I wasn't there for you when you needed me made me feel so bad. And you know what the worst part was? You had to ring Xander to come save you!"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, but even he had to ring the slayer."  
  
He smiled again and held the mug to her lips so she could take a drink. She pulled a face.  
  
"How much sugar did you put in there?"  
  
"Only four tea spoons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's good for shock."  
  
"I'm not in shock." He looked like he was going to argue but she continued. "I had a shock but I feel okay now. I mean, I'm still a bit shaky but I feel safe with you so I know I'll be okay."  
  
"I'm glad you feel like that. Now drink your tea."  
  
She pulled a face but decided to humour him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
She was awoken the next morning when the telephone rang. She heard Angel's raised voice and climbed out of bed.  
  
She stood in the doorway, listening to his muffled voice but she couldn't pick anything up.  
  
"Angel?" She called out.  
  
"I'll be in in a minute." He called back and lowered his voice on the telephone.  
  
Maybe it was a problem with Buffy, she thought and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
When he joined her he had a dark expression on his face. "Problem?"  
  
"Your parents are home." He told her. "They called the police because you weren't home and they called the school and spoke to Giles who gave them my number. They're coming round."  
  
"My parents? They're back? Did you tell them...?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, if you want to tell them then it's up to you."  
  
"Did they sound mad?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "I think the idea of you living with a man, never mind a vampire, is pretty inconceivable."  
  
"It would be." She muttered. "They can't make me leave, can they? I mean, that is, if you don't want me to go?"  
  
He touched her cheek. "I like having you here."  
  
She smiled. "I like being here."  
  
"Then they'll have to listen to you." He declared.  
  
"Easier said than done." She muttered and put her empty glass on the counter. "I'd better get changed; I must look like an urchin."  
  
"You don't look like an urchin." He told her, but she'd already gone.  
  
"I'm Mr Chase." The tall man announced. "And this is my wife."  
  
Angel had to admit that it was from her mother that Cordelia got her beauty.  
  
"I'm Angel; I've been looking after your daughter while you've been away." He stepped out of the doorway so Mr and Mrs Chase could enter.  
  
"Looking after her or bedding her?" Mr Chase growled as he stepped past him.  
  
Angel bit back a retort and just smiled at Mrs Chase.  
  
"Daddy!" Cordelia had heard his comment and was not impressed. "Angel is my friend and has been a complete gentleman."  
  
"Cordelia, honey, you've let yourself go while we've been away." Mrs Chase exclaimed. "Look at your hair and your nails. And what on earth are they?"  
  
Angel could see Mrs Chase and now Mr Chase both looking at the scars on Cordelia's wrists. She folded her arms, hiding them from view.  
  
"I had an accident while you were away." She told them.  
  
Mrs Chase raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe her but Mr Chase saved Cordelia from an interrogation by interrogating Angel instead. "Why is my daughter living in sin with you?"  
  
"She's living with me sir, but I can assure you we are not living in sin." Angel corrected. "And I can assure you that your daughter is a very good friend of mine. She was lonely in her house and wanted some company while you were away."  
  
"We were only gone for a couple of months; we've been away for much longer before. Cordelia, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked, turning to her.  
  
"If you'd stop terrorising Angel then I'll explain a few things." She told them both.  
  
Her father sat down and crossed his arms, waiting.  
  
"Something happened to me about a month and a half ago. Something bad." She began.  
  
"It's that car of yours isn't it?" Her mother chipped in. "I knew you should have had something sturdier, not that sporty thing."  
  
"No Mom, not the car." She took a deep breath. "I met a man and I thought he was really nice but he raped me."  
  
Her mother gasped but her father looked angrier.  
  
"I ended up in hospital but I'm okay now. The police caught the man and he's in prison for twenty years. Charles, your lawyer helped me."  
  
"Then what about the scars on your wrists?" Her father asked, stony faced.  
  
"I did something stupid, I cut myself." She told them. "I realise that it was a stupid thing to do and I'm seeing a psychiatrist. Angel saved me, on both occasions. You should be grateful to him. I am."  
  
"So, basically you're telling me you've been used. You're telling me you're no longer pure." Her father said calmly and then began shouting. "You let a man use your body! Do you know how many businessmen were interested in marrying you in exchange for a share in their businesses? You stupid, stupid girl! They want you pure, a virgin! Not some slut who sleeps around!"  
  
Even her mother had the grace to look embarrassed and slightly shocked.  
  
"Mr Chase, I think you've said enough." Angel interrupted. "Cordelia has been through an ordeal and she doesn't need you shouting at her or telling her the vile things you had had planned for her!"  
  
"Cordelia, get up!" Mr Chase ordered. "You are coming home with us."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to."  
  
"You will do as you are told!" He boomed.  
  
"No!" She shouted back.  
  
"Cordelia!" He shouted.  
  
His wife tugged on his arm. "Maybe we could let her."  
  
"No! She does what I say! Get your things, you're leaving!"  
  
"No she is not." Angel stepped in. "If she wants to she is very welcome to stop here. We can come pick up her things tonight."  
  
"Well, Cordelia?" Mr Chase turned to her.  
  
"I want to stay with Angel."  
  
He snorted and stepped forwards, his palm raised.  
  
Before he could strike her Angel stepped in front of her, a menacing look on his face. "I think you've heard what you need to hear, now get the hell out of my house!"  
  
Mr Chase glared at him for a moment and then spun towards the door, Mrs Chase following meekly.  
  
When they'd gone Angel turned to Cordelia. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I am. I guess I'm used to them."  
  
"They are pretty unconventional." He struggled for the right words.  
  
"Says the vampire with a soul." She teased.  
  
Angel saw the spark in her eyes and smiled. "Are you sure you still want to live with me?"  
  
She looked worried. "You don't want me to leave?"  
  
"No, of course not." He reassured. "I just wanted to make sure you were sure."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
Angel took Cordelia to collect her things that night.  
  
"Do I need to invite you in?" She asked at the door.  
  
"No, you already did. Once I'm invited in I stay that way." He explained.  
  
"Good."  
  
She pushed open the door and called out to her parents. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
There was no answer. "I guess they went out."  
  
She saw a note on the table next to the door. She opened it and read it aloud. "Please leave your key, your stuff is boxed up, please take it all. Mother and Father."  
  
"When did they go to Mother and Father?" Angel asked.  
  
"Probably when you told them to get the hell out of your house. Either that or when I refused to come home with them."  
  
She climbed the stairs, beckoning him to follow her. "My room's upstairs."  
  
She pushed open one of the solid wooden doors.  
  
He whistled. "Wow."  
  
She shrugged. "They liked to spoil me."  
  
The room was plain white, everything was white. From the curtains to the pristine makeup bottles still perched on the white dressing table.  
  
She walked across to them and picked one up. "Does this mean I'm not allowed to take them? Screw that."  
  
She picked a couple up and opened a box to put them in.  
  
"I'll start putting some of these in the car." He offered and picked up the heaviest. "Take your time."  
  
"Thanks." She murmured, picking up more of the bottles and putting them in boxes where they couldn't break.  
  
She'd never really liked her room that much. It looked way too sterile. She preferred vivid, rich colours like emerald and vermilion. Some of her personal effects, now in the boxes had those colours in them but her parents were very into white. The whole house was white. Way too show house- y for her. White reminded her of the dentist, or more recently of the psychiatrist's office.  
  
She sighed and looked around her room again. She wouldn't miss it, not really.  
  
Despite all that had happened Cordelia went to school the next day.  
  
She walked up to Buffy in the hall awkwardly before first class.  
  
"Hi, you said the other day that when I came back."  
  
"You could hang with me." Buffy finished. "Of course."  
  
"Thanks. I was feeling a little bit like a lost sheep."  
  
Buffy smiled. "It's okay; we've both got history next anyway. You want to come sit in the courtyard? I'm supposed to be meeting Willow and Xander."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were meeting your friends. I'll."  
  
"It's okay; they were your friends once anyway. They won't mind." She reassured.  
  
"You're sure?" She checked.  
  
"Come on."  
  
They walked down the hall together, both seemingly not noticing the looks either Cordelia or both of them were receiving, but they both did.  
  
"Are you catching up okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think so, I kind of missed a decade in history but I'm sure it'll work out."  
  
"If you need any help." Buffy offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I think Angel's on it. He was alive back then so."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You two have gotten close, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "I don't know how I would have survived all this without him."  
  
"So, you're going to keep on living with him?"  
  
"I guess. He told you about my parents coming back?" Buffy nodded. "They were pretty mean to me. Angel said I could keep living with him. It was really kind of him."  
  
"Angel's a kind guy." Buffy agreed. "You don't mind if I call round to see him tonight after patrol do you?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Of course not, he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Great."  
  
They walked out into the sun and headed to where Xander, Willow and Oz were sitting.  
  
"Hi guys." Buffy greeted and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Willow told them both. "You want to sit down Cordy?"  
  
She smiled and sat down. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you okay?" Xander asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was the shock of what happened that made me lose it like that."  
  
He nodded. "Nobody blames you, you know? There's nobody looking at you and thinking Cordy got hers."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, I'm starting to realise that."  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?" Oz asked no-one in particular.  
  
"I have to patrol but I could stop by after." Buffy told him.  
  
"Sure, I think I could Bronze it." Xander added. "How about you Will?"  
  
"I'm in." She agreed. "Do you want to come Cordelia?"  
  
"I don't know." She said quietly. "I'll see what Angel's doing and then I'll decide."  
  
"Okay." Willow told her. "Do you want to go through my notes I made in history. I made extra once I found out what happened because I thought you might find it easier to catch up if you had class notes to look at."  
  
Cordelia looked up and smiled. "That was so kind of you, thanks. You can't believe how worried I've been about catching up."  
  
Buffy watched Willow pull out a sheath of paper and hand it to Cordelia and found herself thinking about what Cordelia had said. Why did she have to check with Angel before deciding whether or not to come to the Bronze? And why was she going to be living with him? She sees him more than I do! That is so not fair!  
  
"Willow invited us to the Bronze tonight." Cordelia told Angel when Giles had dropped her off after school. She flopped down on the couch.  
  
"I didn't know you had to have an invite." He joked.  
  
She pulled a face at him.  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I used to love it there, but now, I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"It was where it happened." Angel stated.  
  
She nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet."  
  
"You could go and see how you feel. If you don't feel right then we could come home." He suggested.  
  
"I guess that could be alright." She ventured warily.  
  
"It's up to you." He got up from his chair. "I made you a salad if you're hungry."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I could get used to this."  
  
"Then let yourself." He said quietly.  
  
Cordelia, for the first time in months, made an effort with her appearance. She selected a comfortable pair of jeans and a pretty vest top. Feminine and classy, not her usual style of brash and forward.  
  
Her makeup, previously unused for the last month or so, was light but effective. She strapped on a pair of sandals and went into the living room to Angel.  
  
"Wow." He exclaimed.  
  
"I look okay?" She asked nervously, crossing her arms and pulling her top down with her fingers.  
  
He smiled. "You look beautiful."  
  
Her face broke out in a wide smile. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Really."  
  
"I don't look too.you know?" She worried.  
  
"No! Not too." He reassured. "You look beautiful. Honestly."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, maybe I should tie my hair up, or put a coat on or something?"  
  
"Cordelia, you look perfect. Beyond perfect." He reassured again. "Look, nothing is going to happen to you while you're with me. You know that. I've promised to keep you safe and I will. You don't have to worry. Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay. We are driving there though right?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, come on."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the door. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Her laughter broke the tension she'd been feeling. "Come on Mr Vain."  
  
Angel kept his arm around her as they went into the Bronze. He deliberately kept her eyes away from the alleyway and ushered her inside quickly. The bouncer on duty recognised either him or her from that night and nodded to Angel as they went in.  
  
He kept his hand on the small of her back and directed her to where Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies were sat.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy greeted, noticing instantly the hand on Cordelia's back. "Glad you could come."  
  
She pulled out the chair next to her. "I saved a chair for you." She told Angel.  
  
"You take that." Angel told Cordelia. "I'll grab one from another table."  
  
She nodded and sat down.  
  
"You look really pretty." Xander, who was sat on the other side of her, told her.  
  
She blushed and looked down. "That's what Angel said."  
  
"No." He corrected, pulling a chair up in between them. "I told her she looked beautiful."  
  
She refused to look up. She could practically feel the iciness emanate off Buffy.  
  
"The band is really good." She said instead.  
  
"Better than us anyway." Oz decided.  
  
"I don't think so." Willow told him.  
  
"Our number one fan." Oz announced. "Or more like our only fan. The Dingoes aren't exactly the band of choice by youth today."  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."  
  
He squeezed her arm under the table.  
  
"How did patrol go?" He asked Buffy.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Two vamps and I scared off a creepy looking demon from the parking lot."  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Not for the vamps." Xander added.  
  
"Ooh!" Willow squealed. "I love this song! Dance with me?" She asked Oz.  
  
He nodded and they got up and went to the dance floor.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked Angel. "Want to dance?"  
  
"I don't dance." He stated.  
  
Her face faltered for a second.  
  
"I'll dance with you Buff." Xander offered, holding out his hand to her.  
  
She took it with a quick smile and they left.  
  
"Could that have been more awkward?" She asked him.  
  
He smiled. "I guess not. We could dance if you want."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not really in a dancing mood."  
  
He nodded acceptance. "Are you sure I can't get you a drink?"  
  
She smiled. "Some water might be nice."  
  
"I'll be right back." He stood up and turned to go. "Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
She broke into a grin. "I'll be fine."  
  
He smiled boyishly and went to the bar.  
  
She watched Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz dance for a moment and then jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Aura, Harmony, hi." She waved slightly.  
  
"Cordelia." Harmony addressed her. "Good to see you."  
  
She simply smiled.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Aura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harmony added. "I mean, look at you."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked warily.  
  
Harmony turned up her nose. "You're practically turning into one of them."  
  
"One of them what?"  
  
"One of the freaks." She said in disgust. "And we hear you're living with one of them. A male one of them. I know we gave you a hard time about Xander and mocked you when you broke up but you're still one of us. Of course, to fit back in you'll have to get rid of those hideous scars."  
  
Cordelia stuttered. "Get rid of those hideous scars? You know what? I like them!"  
  
Angel came back to the table with two bottles of water and the Scoobies came off the dance floor at the first hint of raised voices.  
  
"You like them?" Aura asked in disbelief. "They're disgusting!"  
  
"I like them." Cordelia told her defiantly. "They remind me that I was strong. I was a survivor. They remind me of a bad time in my life and that I got through it."  
  
Harmony laughed scornfully. "That's what they remind you of?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think they remind everyone else how much of a loser you had to be to cut yourself like that."  
  
Cordelia blinked slowly. "Then everyone else is an idiot."  
  
"What?" Harmony stuttered.  
  
"Look Harmony, I was raped by a man outside this club and I was strong enough to fight back and survive it. You are not going to be even a hundredth of that to me! So why don't you go and be yourself and let me be myself. Because I can tell you, even though it was me that was raped, I'd rather be me than be you."  
  
Harmony stared open mouthed until Aura dragged her off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked, touching her elbow with his fingertips.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am."  
  
They stayed at the Bronze until closing. They didn't dance; they just sat together and talked.  
  
Angel noticed Buffy shooting him either icy glances or jealous looks. But he was planning on doing something about that anyway.  
  
As he watched Cordelia laugh with Willow he realised just what that something was going to be. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
"Buffy." He began. "We need to talk."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You do?" He looked surprised.  
  
She nodded. "This whole thing with Cordelia, it has to stop. I understand what she's been through and that she thinks she needs you but I'm your girlfriend and I deserve."  
  
"You deserve to know the truth." He interrupted.  
  
"The truth?" She was confused.  
  
"The truth. I'm not in love with you anymore."  
  
"You're not. How?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.  
  
"I don't know how or when it happened but I just realised that you're not the one I want anymore. I'm sorry!"  
  
Buffy's eyes welled up. "Is there someone else?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure at the moment. Maybe. But that's irrelevant. I just don't want to be with you anymore. I stopped loving you." He told her gently.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "You stopped loving me? How can you have stopped loving me?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted.  
  
"It's Cordelia isn't it? You fell for her!" She accused. "I knew there was something wrong with her living with you! Are you sleeping with her?"  
  
"No!" He assured her. "This is nothing to do with Cordelia; this is between me and you."  
  
"Yeah right!" She said bitterly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "You live with Queen C for a couple of months and you ditch your girlfriend, the woman you love, to be with her!"  
  
"Buffy, calm down." He urged. "I think."  
  
She slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You don't have the rights to that anymore!"  
  
He stepped back. "What do you want me to do? I said I was sorry!"  
  
She stepped away from him and began to walk down the darkened street. "I want you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Buffy, wait!" He started to follow her.  
  
"No!" She ordered. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Hey." Cordelia greeted as he came in. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much." He shrugged off his coat and hung it up.  
  
"I made popcorn if you want some." She pointed to the bowl on the coffee table. "I've been watching Letterman."  
  
"Any good?" He sat down next to her.  
  
"Which? The popcorn or Letterman?"  
  
"Letterman." He smiled.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really."  
  
"I've got a good film in the cupboard. It's an old one, called "Love's End." I think you might like it." He suggested.  
  
She nudged him. "Go on then."  
  
He got up and put the video in the machine.  
  
By the end of the film Cordelia was asleep. She'd rested her head on his shoulder but eventually she had slipped so that she was on his lap.  
  
He stroked her hair and then felt a shiver so he covered her with a blanket of the back of the couch. "Goodnight Cordelia." He whispered.  
  
She woke up to a stiff neck and major bed hair.  
  
"Ugh!" She exclaimed, feeling her head.  
  
"Morning." Angel told her, looking down on her.  
  
She let out a scream and jumped up, clutching the blanket to her chest. "Jesus Christ Angel! Give a girl a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry." He smiled. "You fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Oh, okay. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight thirty."  
  
"Whoa, I have to get going! Giles will be picking me up in a half hour." She jumped up and flung the towel down on the couch. "I have to shower and change."  
  
She trotted into the bathroom to shower while Angel went to make coffee.  
  
She came out ten minutes later wearing a towel. "Great, you made coffee."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "Cordy, your towel?"  
  
She looked down and saw it was about to slip. "Oh, sorry. Let me go get dressed."  
  
"You want toast or eggs?" He asked her back, or rather her legs.  
  
"Toast could be good." She shouted back. "At least if I'm late I can eat it in the car. I don't think Giles would be too happy with me eating eggs in his car."  
  
"I guess not." He murmured, already putting bread in the toaster.  
  
She came out seconds later fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
He handed her the toast. "Thanks. You're an angel, you know that?"  
  
He smiled. "I've been told on occasion."  
  
She smiled over her coffee as she blew on it. "I'll come straight home tonight. Will you be in?"  
  
He nodded as there was the sound of a horn from outside.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go!" She took a quick drink of the coffee and then thrust him the nearly empty mug. "I'll see you?"  
  
"You will." He told her retreating back.  
  
Cordelia sat down next to Buffy in their history class. "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She snapped.  
  
"Not really." She shrugged and opened her textbook.  
  
"You have some nerve just coming in here and acting like everything is okay. Well, of course it is for you!" She raised her voice, making the other students turn around, including Xander.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cordelia told her frowning. "Has something happened?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "Yeah, something has happened and I know about it so you can stop sounding so innocent. Angel broke up with me, your secret is no longer is a secret!"  
  
"Angel broke up with you? Why?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Because of you! He broke up with me because of you!" She yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing happening between me and Angel. We're just friends." She told her honestly. "Really."  
  
"You lying little."  
  
"Okay." Xander interrupted. "Perhaps this is not the best time to do this."  
  
"No Xander, let her finish." Cordelia told him. "Let her call me all the names she wants to, they can't be worse than what I've been calling myself for the past few months."  
  
"That's it, throw what happened to you in my face! Use that as an excuse for what you've been doing with my boyfriend. You've probably been screwing him anyway, like half the other guys in this school." She spat.  
  
Cordelia stood up. "Look Buffy, I have no idea what your problem is but don't you ever talk about me like that! You don't know me so don't try to! Your problems with Angel are nothing to do with me, so don't bring me into it. I only live with him. That's with him, not with him in me. Okay? Don't blame me for something that I haven't done. Instead, think about why he decided you weren't good enough for him. First go with the clothes and then with the makeup, okay?"  
  
She grabbed her bag and textbook and left the room, ignoring the teacher as he stood out of her way.  
  
She flung open the door of the mansion. "Okay Dead Guy, get your ass in here, you have some explaining to do!"  
  
He hurried out of the bedroom where he had previously been dozing. "What?"  
  
"Think Buffy, or more like ex girlfriend. Care to tell me why that happened?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "It didn't feel right anymore."  
  
"Is that it? I get yelled at in front of the whole class because it didn't feel right anymore?" She asked incredulous. "She seems to think I had something to do with it. Which, I have to say pretty much confused me!"  
  
He couldn't meet her gaze. "She just assumed."  
  
"And you didn't put her straight?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't get the chance. She sort of yelled at me, hit me and marched off."  
  
Her face softened slightly, but not much. "So, she thinks that I've stolen you from her, is that it?"  
  
He sort of nodded and shrugged at the same time. "I tried to tell her it just didn't feel right anymore but she didn't want to listen."  
  
"It was easier to let her believe that something was going on between us than explain that your relationship didn't feel right." She concluded. "That's a load of bullshit."  
  
She took her jacket off and hung it up.  
  
"That was harsh." He countered.  
  
"Angel, I've been out with a lot of guys, I know bullshit when I hear it. I thought you might actually be different. Maybe because you're a vampire, maybe because you're old fashioned. But a good guy. That what you just told me was bullshit. You let her believe it was me she was supposed to be hating, not herself or you. That was wrong! You've helped me all these months and I love you so much for that but you've just gone and hurt me Angel. Buffy and I were getting to be friends. I'd been hanging out with Willow and Xander and Oz. now I won't be able to anymore. So, thanks a lot Angel."  
  
She stepped around him and went to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Angel scratched his head. What the hell had just happened? He'd broken up with Buffy, which was a good thing. Wasn't she pleased? Then again she had said she loved him, sort of. Well, there was only one thing he could do now. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
He knocked on her door. "Cordelia?"  
  
There was no answer. "Please Cordy?"  
  
He heard her sigh and come to the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He told her simply.  
  
He saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "That it?"  
  
He nodded and then smiled. "I'm sorry Cordelia, I never meant to drag you into all this but there was a reason I broke up with Buffy. And it does involve you."  
  
"It does?"  
  
He nodded. "Living with you and getting to know you have made me realise how much I've missed having friends. Or rather, a friend. But lately I've began to realise that maybe I like you more than a friend. I don't want to scare you by saying this either, so if you get uncomfortable just tell me. But Cordelia, having you in my life has made me realise how much I've been missing. Buffy and I were never friends, even Spike told us that. We just had the danger and the passion. That was our relationship. With you, I can see us having so much more. That is, if you feel the same way. And don't think I'm pressuring you into anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you so you can think about things and decide if you might like me too."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Are you done?"  
  
He gulped and nodded.  
  
"I don't know Angel. And before you say anything that is not me saying I don't like you. I do like you. How much, I don't know. I do know how much I want to like you. A lot. But it's not a case of liking you or not anymore. I don't even know if my body will let me like you, never mind my head! I'm screwed up inside at the moment and I know I want to like you but whether or not I'll be allowed to I don't know." She scrunched up her nose. "Do you get that?"  
  
He nodded. "Completely. You don't have to rush yourself into anything. Please know that. I can be as patient as you need me to be. I waited two hundred and fifty years for a friend. I can be as patient as you need me to be for something more. Is that okay with you?"  
  
She nodded. "I guess."  
  
"You guess? Is that it?"  
  
"No! I mean, I'm happy with that if you're sure you're happy with it."  
  
"I'm happy with it." He assured her.  
  
"And I suppose the whole curse thing could reassure my head you're not about to take advantage of my weakened state."  
  
"I would never take advantage of you!" He told her, outraged.  
  
"I know that, but my head might not." She explained.  
  
He nodded. "Okay. I accept that. As long as you do know that I'm not going to hurt you, ever."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"So, will you come out of your room now? If you're not going to school today I would like to actually see you."  
  
She laughed. "Okay, I'll come out."  
  
He sat down on the couch and watched her flop down next to him. He took her hand gently.  
  
He waited to see what her reaction would be but she only entwined her fingers with his, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we keep this a secret?"  
  
"What? Us?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I mean it is new and different for me and I have a great desire for not being beat up by your super strong ex."  
  
He smiled. "She wouldn't hurt you."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah, 'cause our argument today was very friendly."  
  
"She might get pissed of at me or you but she wouldn't hurt you, you're human."  
  
"But you're not. So, you're saying she'd hurt you, but not me?" She lifted her head to look at him.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
  
"I wouldn't be hurt because if you. And can we stop thinking of Buffy as a homicidal maniac? She's a slayer, protector of the innocent; I doubt very much she's going to go commando on you or me." He argued.  
  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you big guy." She lowered her head on his shoulder again. "But can we keep it secret?"  
  
"If that's what you want. But don't be scared of her okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I won't."  
  
"So, when do you plan on telling her?" He asked, stroking her index finger with his thumb.  
  
"How about prom? That's coming up and I don't have a date." She told him. "You wanna be my date?"  
  
"I thought the guys were supposed to ask the girls to that sort of thing?"  
  
"They are, but seen as though you don't go to school and are officially old I have to break tradition and ask you. You wanna go?"  
  
He nodded. "I could do prom."  
  
"Good." She snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"Do I have to get a tux?" He suddenly thought.  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh. And I get to buy a very expensive and very designer dress that I will never wear again."  
  
"Why will you never wear it again?"  
  
"Because after I leave school I'll be stuck here my entire life working. I won't be able to go to any of the colleges that have accepted me as my dad has officially cut me off from my college trust fund. I have the trust fund my grandfather left me but that won't cover the cost of college. I'll never go anywhere fancy to wear a prom dress again."  
  
"I could help you with." He began but she cut him off.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I won't have you helping me Angel. When school ends I'll get a job and stay in Sunnydale the rest of my life while everyone at school goes off to college and become successful lawyers or doctors or another job that pays a lot of money."  
  
"You'll always have me." He squeezed her hand. "You're not alone in this."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And we don't have to stop here you know."  
  
"We don't?"  
  
"No, I mean, I'm only here on the hell mouth because I was told by someone I could help make a difference. Earn my redemption, I think the words were. But there are other places that I could do that." He told her.  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Well, there's another hell mouth in Cleveland."  
  
"Cleveland? I don't even know where Cleveland is." She objected. "I don't think I want to live in a place that nobody even knows."  
  
"Or LA." He suggested.  
  
Her eyes grew bright. LA, that close to all those designer shops. "I like it."  
  
"You do?" He turned slightly so she lifted her head and he could look at her. "We could get an apartment and set up a business."  
  
"What kind of business? I thought you want to earn your redemption by fighting evil?"  
  
"I do, I mean, I have thought about this. I was going to leave after graduation anyway. Buffy would have been going away to college so it would have been pretty useless stopping here. I was thinking some sort of investigation business. People with problems, the evil kind, could come to me and I could help them. What do you think?"  
  
"Angel Investigations." She said softly. "I like it."  
  
"I never thought of a name." But he smiled. "I like it though. I suppose it has a bit of class."  
  
"With me helping there'll be endless class." She promised.  
  
"Maybe I should go to LA one weekend to find a place?" He mused. "That way when you graduate we can move straight there. No waiting."  
  
"I could come with you if you want." She suggested. "After the prom maybe?"  
  
"You can if you want to. I just thought you might like to stop here until we can move straight there. A clean break."  
  
"I'd like to help you pick somewhere. I mean, I am going to be living there."  
  
"Okay, we'll sort it out. LA we come." He smiled.  
  
"And goodbye Sunnydale." She concluded. "Forever." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
Cordelia had no-one to shop with. When she'd gone to past dances she'd always shopped with Harmony or Aura or at Homecoming, with Buffy and Willow. Now, for prom, she was forced to shop alone.  
  
In her dinner hour she ran down to the local dress store, a tiny boutique that sold some pretty clothes. Most of which Cordelia owned.  
  
She opened the door and greeted the store owner, a middle aged woman who Cordelia was familiar with.  
  
"Anything particular Miss Chase?" She asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a prom dress." Cordelia told her, heading to the row of dresses that hung at the back of the shop.  
  
"I've seen something perfect for you." She said, coming to help her. "Not your usual colour but I think you might like it."  
  
She pulled out a pink strapless dress.  
  
Cordelia tried to hide her laugh. "Pink is really not my colour."  
  
She reached out to examine a dark green dress; no she'd done green at homecoming, not like she'd been seen for a long time though, only about ten minutes.  
  
She turned to the owner. "I think. what's wrong?"  
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time." She stuttered. "Your wrists."  
  
"Oh." She pulled her sweater sleeves down so that the scars were hidden. "It's been a rough few months."  
  
"You weren't the girl who was..? Oh my god! I read about a girl in the paper. I had no idea it was you!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She reached out to hug Cordelia. "It's okay, I'm better now."  
  
She wiped her eyes. "Forgive me dear, I'm an old fool. Anyway, let's get you a pretty dress, huh?"  
  
Cordelia smiled and began flicking through the dresses again.  
  
She selected a red strapless satin, a black chiffon and a gold silk.  
  
After careful consideration she chose the black chiffon dress. If worst came for worst she could wear it again in LA, it could easily pass for Valentino.  
  
"I'll take this one." She told the owner, coming out of the changing area and handing her the dress.  
  
She'd had to take money out of her account to pay for the dress as her father's credit card could no longer be counted on.  
  
"Not paying by card today?" She enquired pleasantly.  
  
"No." She answered simply, not giving anything away.  
  
"Okay, that will come up to three hundred dollars."  
  
She dug into her purse and pulled out several fifties and handed them over.  
  
"Come see me again Miss Chase." She told her, handing her the wrapped and bagged dress.  
  
She walked back to school and stopped for a sandwich at the deli. There had to be some perks of being a senior, off campus lunch was definitely one of them. Lunch at the deli was definitely an improvement over cafeteria food.  
  
"Hello." A voice said to her right.  
  
"Oh, Giles, hi." She covered her mouth. "I just took a bite of muffin."  
  
He smiled. "Quite alright, I thought I might have startled you."  
  
She shook her head. "No. What are you doing off campus anyway? I thought you lived there."  
  
He laughed at her joke. "Only on weekends."  
  
She choked on her muffin. "Wow, Giles, did you just crack a funny?"  
  
He looked puzzled and then his face cleared. "Yes, yes I suppose I did."  
  
They walked along in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Buffy said something to me yesterday." He told her.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes. She told me that you and Angel are now seeing each other instead of Buffy and Angel." He took off his glasses and started to clean them with his handkerchief. "Is it true?"  
  
"Does it matter if it is?"  
  
"Well, you know I was always against Buffy and Angel being together." He looked at her reproachfully. "I don't want you to get hurt. Despite the strong attitude you're vulnerable, especially since what had happened. Angel could be bad for you."  
  
"I never said I was seeing Angel Giles, he's my friend, and he's been good to me. Like you have."  
  
He looked relieved and they continued walking in silence.  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night, out of breath. She'd had a nightmare. They'd gone to the prom, Angel and her, and everyone had turned to her and thrown bricks at her.  
  
She swung her legs out of bed and tiptoed to Angel's room. She opened the door and crept inside. She found the bed with her hand and pulled back the covers with shaking hands.  
  
She sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back over her. She found his body in the dark, cool and bare-chested. She slid down the bed so she had her head level with his shoulder. She shoved his arm out so she could lay in the crevice on her armpit.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist and felt his arm tighten around her, although he was still asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Angel." She whispered closing her eyes.  
  
Within seconds, in his protective embrace, she fell fast asleep.  
  
Angel was the first to wake in the morning. The first thing he realised was that he could hear a heartbeat and the second thing he realised was that Cordelia was curled up around her side.  
  
He watched, mesmerised as her eyes flickered open. She blinked a few times and then she focused on his face.  
  
"Morning." She told him sheepishly.  
  
"Good morning." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can go if." She started to pull herself up but his arm gripping her stopped her.  
  
"No, it's a nice surprise." He promised. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"Like the nightmares you had after I happened?" His forehead creased into a frown.  
  
"No, prom nightmares. Everyone was throwing bricks at me for turning up with you." She grimaced.  
  
He kissed her head again. "No-one is going to throw stones at you."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course, I have an overactive imagination." She grinned.  
  
He rolled her eyes at her. "But you still felt the need to come in here in the middle of the night?"  
  
She nodded and hoped her voice wouldn't waver when she spoke. "I just wanted to be with you."  
  
He smiled. "I just want to be with you too."  
  
She looked at her watch and pulled a face. "I'll have to be with you later, I need to get to school."  
  
He nodded and released her. "You know, if you want company tomorrow night." He told her retreating back.  
  
She leant against the doorframe and turned her head. "I know where you'll be."  
  
They drove to LA Friday night. They stayed in a cheap but decent hotel where Angel phoned up a real estate office to organise Saturday night viewings for several apartments.  
  
Cordelia spent Saturday studying for finals while Angel pretended to read the paper.  
  
Instead he simply watched her.  
  
After viewing the apartments that night they both fell in love with a two story apartment.  
  
The living area was downstairs in the basement which was good because it meant no sunlight. The upstairs was an office with plenty of indirect sunlight which would be perfect for setting up their business.  
  
Cordelia signed all the paperwork so they could secure the property until after graduation and so they could move in and start renting.  
  
The real estate lady left them for a moment so they could spend time alone looking around the place.  
  
"It's really pretty." She exclaimed, looking around the downstairs.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Can we afford it?" She worried.  
  
He nodded. "I have some money and maybe we'll end up making money from the business."  
  
"Well, we have to charge people."  
  
"We do?"  
  
She nodded. "People are going to need our services and they'll be willing to pay."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Uh huh, if not we don't help them."  
  
He laughed uncertainly. "We have to help them."  
  
She waved her hand. "I know that, but we don't want them to think that. We have to earn a living as well as saving innocent people."  
  
He considered her words. "I guess, as long as we don't ask too much."  
  
"Well, we could do case histories and find out how much money they can afford and charge differently on a case by case basis so that we get some money but not enough to damage our clients financially. That way we both win. Of course, if the problem is very bad or dangerous or scary then we could charge a little extra."  
  
He smiled. "You're going to be great at this."  
  
He came across to her to wrap his arms around her. "No." She corrected. "We're going to be great at this."  
  
They arrived back in Sunnydale Sunday ready for finals Monday.  
  
She stressed until one am Monday morning when Angel ordered her to put her books down and go to bed.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to pass them if I don't study?" She shouted in frustrated, flinging a book onto the floor.  
  
"You won't pass them if you make yourself ill." He told her sternly. "Now go to bed and leave the books here."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! If I want to study I goddamn will!" She yelled.  
  
He picked her up by her arms so she was now stood up. "Go to bed."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You'll make yourself ill!" He reasoned loudly.  
  
"So what? I don't care as long as I pass them! I've missed too much school for me to be not studying all night."  
  
"Cordelia, you will pass them. You missed some time at school but before that you got straight A's. You told me that yourself. You might not do badly but if you do the least you'll get is a B."  
  
"That's not the point." She scowled. "The next thing you'll be telling me is that it doesn't matter because it's not like I'm going to be going to college!" She stomped across the room to get coffee from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine! But I'm going to bed. Do whatever you want!" He shouted after her. "It's not like I'm going to be able to stop you anyway."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Half an hour later he heard her slip into his bed. She hugged his back. "I'm sorry we fought. I just want to do well in my exams. They're the last ones I'm going to be taking. I want to do well in them."  
  
He reached up to hold her hand. "I know."  
  
He kissed her fingers gently.  
  
"I'm glad you're so understanding."  
  
"I love you Cordelia." He told her lovingly.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, pressing her cheek against his back.  
  
"Get some sleep; you'll be up early in the morning."  
  
She was up early the next day, as she was the next four days when she had finals.  
  
She came home Friday afternoon exhausted but excited about the prom that night.  
  
"Did you get your tux?" She asked, coming into the mansion, which was littered with half packed boxes, ready for their move.  
  
"On Wednesday." He told her, looking up from his book.  
  
"Oh, you told me that right?" She looked sheepish.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "It's okay; you've been preoccupied this week. Which reminds me, how did it go? The last one."  
  
"Okay I think, or rather I hope." She smiled. "It feels good to get them over though."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"You never took exams back in your day?" She came to sit on the side of his chair.  
  
"Not very important ones." He shrugged.  
  
She looked at her watch. "Wow, I have to get ready."  
  
"For what?" He looked up.  
  
"The prom." She looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"It four o clock."  
  
"I know."  
  
"The prom doesn't start while nine." He pointed out.  
  
"I know." She told him again and got up off the arm of the chair.  
  
She began to walk to the bathroom when she heard his voice. "I'll never get women."  
  
She giggled. "You already got me, vampire." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
By nine she was satisfied by her appearance. She'd blow dried her hair and curled it so it lay long and loose down her back. She'd painted her eyes dark with makeup and accented her cheekbones but she left her lips pale and glossy.  
  
With a little body shimmer on her shoulders and cheekbones she was ready.  
  
She slipped her dress on over her head and stood back to eye the finished picture in the mirror.  
  
The weight she'd lost in the past few months had made her too skinny, in her opinion, but all her curves were still there, and in the right place.  
  
"Okay, so I look good." She told her appearance. "Maybe I could look better if I didn't have that whole startled rabbit in headlights look in my eyes."  
  
She shook her hair and pulled her dress down around her chest. "Go get 'em Chase."  
  
She opened the bathroom door and went to meet Angel.  
  
"Wow." Was his first word. "You look."  
  
"Perfect? Beautiful? Amazing? Gorgeous?" She suggested, smiling.  
  
"All of the above." He told her. "You look so beautiful."  
  
She smiled wider. "I could say the same for you."  
  
He held out his arm for her. "Your carriage awaits."  
  
She took his arm firmly. "We can't keep it waiting then."  
  
They went into the school gym as Aerosmith's 'Walk this Way' blasted over the speakers.  
  
They posed for photos at the door.  
  
"You do photograph, right?" She whispered in his ear as they found a table and sat down.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but not too well."  
  
"You're blurry or something?"  
  
"No, I just the seeing myself in photographs." He grinned.  
  
"And here I was thinking that my vampire was completely at ease in his own fangs." She teased.  
  
He took her hand under the table, squeezing her fingers gently. "Did I mention you look really beautiful?"  
  
"Once or twice on the way over here." She told him softly.  
  
"Once or twice what?" A voice asked from behind them.  
  
"Xander, hi." Cordelia smiled. "And Anya, hi."  
  
"I'm having a fabulous time, how about you?" Anya asked.  
  
"Good so far." Angel answered.  
  
She seemed to be practically bouncing on the spot whiles Xander was tugging at his shirt collars awkwardly.  
  
"Well, I can't waste anymore time talking." Anya told them. "This is my one and only prom, as of yet anyway, I need to go enjoy it. Xander, you're going to dance with me again."  
  
"Do you know her?" Angel asked when they'd gone.  
  
"Vaguely. She's new here, she does seem nice. A bit crazy. But who am I to judge?" She shrugged.  
  
"You're not crazy." He told her tolerantly. "And you are going to prove it by dancing with me."  
  
"I thought you didn't dance?" She asked in amazement."  
  
"I'll make an exception." He smiled and stood up.  
  
He held out his hand, which she accepted.  
  
They moved onto the dance floor, where a relatively slow song had just begun to play.  
  
He wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her to him and took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest.  
  
They began to move slowly to the music, which seemed to be moving faster than they were.  
  
Cordelia noticed several people giving her strange looks, mostly curiosity. "Is everyone in the room looking at us?"  
  
"No, just you."  
  
"Really?" She panicked.  
  
"Only because you're so beautiful." He told her.  
  
"You're a charmer." She smiled, relaxing.  
  
She saw Giles stood near the food with the other watcher, Wesley. She waved and smiled.  
  
"Are you picking up guys over my shoulder?" He asked, feeling the movement of her hand on his shoulder.  
  
She laughed. "Only Giles."  
  
"That's okay then."  
  
"You'd share me with Giles?"  
  
"I'd share you with nobody." He told her honestly. "But Giles is old, I don't have to worry."  
  
"Giles is pretty hot."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, holding her at arms length.  
  
"Well, for an old guy." She shrugged.  
  
He pulled her back to his chest. "That's okay then."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"I'm older." He told her smugly.  
  
"Luckily for me you don't look it." She concluded with a smile.  
  
She felt his hand press into her lower back, drawing her further to him.  
  
She smiled. "This is what prom should be about. Being together with someone you love. Knowing that you've got all your exams behind you so you can relax and enjoy yourself. And also knowing that your about to leave your hell mouth hometown is also a big plus."  
  
He laughed. "I guess it is."  
  
The music stopped as an honours student got up onto the stage.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel whispered.  
  
"Every year people nominate people to win an award." She whispered back. "This is where they announce the winners."  
  
The student on stage began to announce the awards for Class Clown and certain other seemingly useless awards.  
  
"What do they win?" Angel asked her.  
  
"A trophy with their name and award engraved on it." She told him, watching as one of her old friends got up on stage to be awarded Most Popular Student. If she'd never have gone out with Xander.  
  
"The next award is a new category this year." A new voice began.  
  
She looked back to the stage to see Jonathan, one of the audio visual geeks, stood at the microphone.  
  
"This winner has been voted for by several students, by letters put in the voting box suggesting making a new category." He continued. "The Student Council asked me to read this out."  
  
He opened a piece of paper and began to read. "This student has been through hell. She has been through something that no-one should have to but she did it will grace and with strength."  
  
Cordelia felt Angel's arm tighten around her waist and felt her mouth go dry.  
  
"For this award there is no trophy. The actions of the students have prompted the Sunnydale Government to take action. There will be a clinic opening off Main Street to help women who are suffering from abuse, violence and violation. The Student Council would like me to name Cordelia Chase as the Strongest Student in Sunnydale History. The clinic will be named accordingly."  
  
Cordelia felt her eyes tearing up.  
  
The students around her began to clap and smile, until the whole gym was clapping.  
  
She looked around and saw Xander, Willow, Oz, Giles and Anya all smiling at her. Xander had a wistful look on his face. Then she saw Buffy. Cordelia smiled slightly and the slayer smiled back.  
  
The music started playing again and everyone started to dance again.  
  
Angel took her back in his arms.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with that?" She asked his shoulder.  
  
"I might have mentioned it to someone. And then they might have mentioned it to someone." He told her, a smile in his voice.  
  
"So basically you did it?"  
  
He nodded. "I guess you could say that. You're not mad are you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, other girls are going to benefit from what happened to me, that's really good." She rested her head against his chest. "I never knew that they cared about me that much."  
  
"They might not show it but its there."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
He smiled back. "You were you."  
  
Their eyes locked and she felt the familiar tug of her heart.  
  
His eyes darted down to her lips, quick but not fast enough so that she didn't see.  
  
She licked her lips and they parted slightly. With frustrating slowness he lowered his head until his mouth hovered over hers. "Are you sure?" He whispered.  
  
Her answer was to press her head upwards so their lips joined.  
  
His hand snaked to her lower back while hers slipped around his neck.  
  
It was their first kiss. A kiss of longing and tenderness. Of exploration and love. Passion crept to the surface followed by a feeling of intimacy neither of them had ever felt before.  
  
They broke apart gently. Cordelia was breathless.  
  
Their foreheads rested together, their eyes locked. "Would saying wow be totally inappropriate right now?" She breathed.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good." She closed her eyes again and instantly felt his lips on hers again.  
  
She met him with equal passion and energy until she was forced to break apart from him for air. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she could hear blood rushing in her ears.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
He reached out to pull her into a hug.  
  
She stood up on tiptoes so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I am so happy." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." He whispered back.  
  
Over his shoulder Cordelia saw Buffy staring at them. When she saw Cordelia looking at her she turned and ran out of the gym, leaving a troubled looking Giles behind.  
  
She lowered herself back onto the heels of her feet and they began dancing to the music again.  
  
Graduation loomed.  
  
It seemed that every waking moment for the Scoobies was spent in the library researching and making up battle plans.  
  
Luckily, Faith and the Mayor had kept a low profile, causing no more problems for Buffy to deal with.  
  
Cordelia met Angel, who came in through the sewers, in the library during lunch to help research.  
  
Buffy had chosen to ignore their relationship and kept their conversations limited to ascension talk.  
  
"So." Cordelia asked the lunchtime the day before graduation. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Buffy looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "Do?"  
  
"Yeah, stake, fire a crossbow, bare hand fight?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "You? Do something useful? Right. Why don't you just run and make it one less corpse I have to be guilty about?"  
  
"She's been training with me." Angel butted in. "She can fight when she has to."  
  
She threw up her hands. "Fine, if you want to get yourself killed you're welcome to but don't come haunting me when you can't put on your make up."  
  
"Buffy." Giles warned.  
  
"What?" She asked. "I'm supposed to be happy that Queen C decides to get herself killed at one of the biggest fights I've ever come up against? Not going to happen." She turned to Cordelia. "Here's a stake, try not to get a splinter, I'd hate you to die with bad nails."  
  
Cordelia an eyebrow but took the stake anyway. "Look Buffy, you have some of the geeks, freaks and rejects in the school fighting for you tomorrow. You'd think that you'd be at least a little grateful for the help of someone who can actually fight." Buffy looked like she was about to interrupt so she held up a finger. "No, you've had your say, now it's mine. I might not be able to fight well but I can fight. And even if I take out one vamp tomorrow that's one less than you have to worry about and one more helpless student that gets to live. Now, if you will excuse Angel and I, we're going to go make out."  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair, taking him up the stairs and into the library stacks. He was shaking his head at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, a smirk on her face.  
  
"That was pretty harsh." He reproached.  
  
"Like she didn't deserve it!" She argued and placed one hand on her hip, sticking it out to the side.  
  
He made a so-so motion with his hand.  
  
"And besides, it shows that I'm getting back to my former self and you can't argue with that." She told him smugly.  
  
He smiled. "No, I can't."  
  
"Good." She grinned.  
  
He pulled her towards him. "Did you mention making out?" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: A Sunnydale Tale  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: In 1998, Angel befriends Cordelia when the going gets tough.  
  
Graduation day came all to fast.  
  
Cordelia and Angel spent the night watching an old movie on television but mostly kissed and talked and ended up not seeing much of it. He'd tried to talk to her about if he didn't make it but she wouldn't let him.  
  
Buffy spent the night with her mother and Giles. Joyce was leaving town early in the morning, at Buffy's insistence, so they'd invited Giles over for dinner and drinks.  
  
Willow spent the evening with Xander and then, later on, with Oz. They spent the night together, for the first time, and she gave herself to him completely.  
  
Faith and the Mayor had dinner at his house followed by an early night, in preparation for the next day. The Mayor concluded the final ritual for the ascension to work and they proposed a toast to their future power.  
  
The night went all too fast and before they all knew it, it was morning.  
  
Faith ran across town, the Mayor was going to kill her! She was late! She dodged a man on a bike and grabbed an apple from the display outside the shop on Main Street. She grinned sweetly at the owner and skipped off down the street, biting into it. She stepped off the curb to cross over when a delivery van pulled around the corner and hurtled towards her, the driver glancing at a map on his passenger seat. He looked up when he was just feet away from her and slammed on the brakes. Faith noticed all too late but even her slayer speed couldn't save her from the van ploughing into her side.  
  
Cordelia woke up in Angel's arms. "Good morning."  
  
He smiled and kissed her head. "Morning."  
  
"Well, this is it. The day of truth. I survived high school now all I have to do is survive the ceremony." She quipped lightly.  
  
His arms tightened around her. "We need to talk Cordelia, you wouldn't let me last night but we really do need to discuss a few things."  
  
"Okay." She relented, hearing the serious and determined tone in his voice.  
  
"If something happens to me today I want you to know that I love you so much, more than anyone I have ever loved. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"If something happens, there's money in my night stand, right at the bottom there's a compartment, and you'll figure how to get it out. I want you to take that and make a life for yourself. There's the apartment in LA, go there if you want to, the rent has been paid for a year. Or stay here; do whatever you want, okay?" He didn't wait for her to respond.  
  
"But look after yourself. Keep yourself strong and happy and never forget how much I love you. Promise me to never forget." He told her fiercely.  
  
She sat up and felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "I'll never forget."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Her voice broke and sobs began to escape her body. "I can't do this, god I am so not dealing. I can't bear the thought that you might not get through this! I mean, how could I live without you? How would I survive? I love you so much and it would kill me if you died out there and I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
She flung herself into his arms. He had sat up as soon as her sobs had begun. "It's okay, I'm sorry I upset you but sometimes in life you need to get things said before it's too late. If you live as long as I have then you see people disappear, leaving people devastated and doubting that the person that died loved them. I needed to tell you that I love you because I don't want you to be devastated. I want you to know that I love you, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "And I love you too."  
  
"Now, don't you die either." He ordered. "You have to come keep my office tidy in LA."  
  
She pulled back to swat his arm, laughing through her tears. "Like hell I do."  
  
Is response was to kiss her.  
  
The Mayor stood at Faith's bedside. "I promise you that when I have ascended I'll come back for you. I won't leave you here amongst the low lives. You deserve the best Faith, and even though you can't be with me on my special day, you have to know you will be by my side in spirit and we will be the winners. You helped me do what I am about to do and my victory today will be our victory. I'll come back for you Faith, keep breathing for me, okay? I love you."  
  
He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Be back soon."  
  
Everyone met in the library before the ceremony started. Cordelia, Xander, Buffy, Willow and Oz were all wearing their gowns while Giles and Angel wore their normal clothes.  
  
"This is it." Giles announced.  
  
Cordelia turned to Angel and kissed him briefly. "Be safe."  
  
"You too."  
  
She set off with Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz to get their places outside.  
  
Angel stood with Giles awkwardly. "I guess you're staying here then."  
  
He nodded. "And you'll be going outside, or rather into the hall until the sun sets."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Be careful Angel, for her."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He set off into the hallway.  
  
Cordelia sat down next to Xander in one of the back rows.  
  
"Do you think we'll make it?" He asked.  
  
"We have no choice but to think we will."  
  
"I guess deadboy's been good for you in some way." He told her wistfully.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Why is that?"  
  
"You were never so philosophical with me."  
  
She laughed softly. "That was because every time we met up it was in a closet to make out."  
  
He grinned. "I guess so."  
  
She reached for his hand and held it in hers. "When this is all over we should all do something. I miss you sometimes."  
  
"I miss you too. That day at the hospital."  
  
"I was so young and innocent. I felt like it was the worst day of my life." She told him. "Well, I proved myself wrong then didn't I?"  
  
"I guess." He thought for a second. "That day I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what had happened. Not just the falling through the stairs and onto a rebar thing. More of an I'm sorry I made out with Willow. I was a fool. And the truth is, I loved you. Maybe I still do."  
  
"Wow, little Xander's all grown up."  
  
He grinned boyishly. "We'll do the meeting up thing. Maybe give things a couple of weeks to settle down though first."  
  
She decided to tell him. "No can do."  
  
"No can do what?"  
  
"I'm leaving town next weekend." She told him, still holding his hand.  
  
"You're what? With Angel? Where to?" He asked all at once.  
  
"I'm leaving, yes with Angel and to LA." She told him patiently.  
  
"LA? Why are you going there?"  
  
"There are too many bad memories here. For both of us. And it was either LA or Cleveland. Apparently there's another hell mouth there. And besides, LA has lots of innocents and shoes."  
  
He nodded, looking serious. "It won't be the same here without you."  
  
"I think you'll manage." She pointed up to the stage. "He's here."  
  
The Mayor got up on stage and began making his speech.  
  
"Could he be anymore dull?" Cordelia whispered.  
  
"I think it's about to get better." He breathed as the sky started to turn grey and then black.  
  
Mayor Wilkins began couching and convulsing.  
  
Further up the seats they saw Buffy stand up, quickly followed by Oz and Willow who were over to their left.  
  
Xander rose, taking Cordelia with him. She looked around; spotting Angel with a group of street fighters stood a couple of hundred feet behind them.  
  
The Mayor's skin began peeling off him until he was green and scaly.  
  
He began growing until he was towering above the school.  
  
Buffy looked around and shouted. "Now!"  
  
The students stood up en mass and shrugged off their gowns, revealing large weapons.  
  
Xander let go off Cordelia's hand and ran forward to where Oz was shouting for him.  
  
Cordelia watched as fire was thrown at the giant monster.  
  
Willow ran to her side and grabbed her arm. "It's not working!"  
  
They watched as the students at the front began to turn back. Buffy began shouting. "Fall back!"  
  
Turning, they began to hurry though the seats shouting "Fall back!"  
  
On cue, the Mayor's vampires began to swarm out of the school, mingling with the students and parents, biting and killing.  
  
In the rush Cordelia got separated from Willow and turned around in time to see Mayor Wilkins eat Principle Snyder.  
  
Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her stake and began threading her way through the crowd, staking any vampire she met.  
  
Angel was swinging his axe around, creating clouds of dust. He saw Xander commanding a group of crossbow firers and then saw Oz helping up an injured girl but he didn't get a chance to look for Cordelia.  
  
He swung his axe again, cutting off the head of an unsuspecting vampire.  
  
Please be alright, he prayed silently.  
  
Buffy ran faster than she had ever run through the school halls.  
  
She could hear, rather than see the Mayor, or rather the dinosaur he had turned into, following her.  
  
She turned the corner and saw the library doors ahead of her. She burst though them and was out the fire doors at the other side before he had even gotten his head inside.  
  
She landed on the grass outside next to Giles. "Now!"  
  
He pressed down the lever and the dynamite inside the library exploded into a ball of flames.  
  
"I think that did it." Buffy told him dryly as a clump of Mayor 'meat' fell to the floor next to them.  
  
"I think we should go assess the damage, don't you?" Giles told her, wiping his dust covered glasses with his handkerchief.  
  
"You know, I lived for the day you actually cleaned them." She told him.  
  
"What? I don't understand!" He complained, following her. "Wait for me!"  
  
They came around the library and into the courtyard where the fighting was still going strong.  
  
"Stay back!" She shouted to Giles, swooping to pick up a stray sword from the floor. "Find Willow and Xander, make sure they're alright!"  
  
He nodded and hurried around the outskirts of the fighting.  
  
Buffy moved into the fighting, beheading vampires smoothly as she advanced into the centre.  
  
Gradually the screaming and thuds of fighting slowed and then everything went quiet.  
  
Peopled started looking around. For what they weren't quite sure.  
  
People began shouting, searching for people and they were moving around, like a swarm of bees.  
  
"Willow!" She shouted, joining in jostling through the crowd. "Xander!"  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted.  
  
She hadn't seen him since the fighting had began.  
  
She saw Harmony laid on the floor, blood dripping down her neck. She bent down to check her pulse, but there wasn't one.  
  
She stood back up and looked around. "Angel!"  
  
She felt someone grab her arm from behind and spun around. "Ang. Xander, thank God you're alright!"  
  
She hugged him for a second. "Have you seen..?"  
  
"Angel? No." He told her. "Have you seen..?"  
  
"Buffy or Willow? No."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Anyone would think that we knew each other too well."  
  
"Then we must be thinking the same thing right now."  
  
"Let's go find our friends." He finished and took her arm, pulling her out of the way of one of the quarterbacks who was pummelling his way through the crowd.  
  
Buffy found Willow and Oz quickly and they were making their way to where Giles was stood talking to a fireman when Xander and Cordelia caught up with them.  
  
"Xander!" Willow exclaimed and hugged him. "We couldn't find you! Buffy killed the mayor."  
  
"We noticed, I think the giant fireball gave that away." Xander told them as Buffy came forward to hug him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Giles asked Cordelia, laying a hand on her arm.  
  
She nodded. "Have you seen Angel?"  
  
He nodded and pointed behind her.  
  
She spun and saw him walking towards them.  
  
She grinned and began running towards him. "Angel!"  
  
He caught her around the waist and lifted her off her feet. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I couldn't find you." She told his neck, her breath ticking him. "I was so scared."  
  
"It's okay baby, we made it, we're okay now." He stroked her back and kissed her hair. "It's all over."  
  
She let out the breath she had been holding and tightened her grip on him. "I love you."  
  
"Always." He told her.  
  
They left Sunnydale the next day. They decided not to tell anyone but they left a note explaining if anyone went looking for them.  
  
Cordelia wished she had time to have the goodbye drink with Xander but she knew he might have been the only one who was sad to see her go.  
  
Angel pulled up outside their new apartment. "This is it, we're home."  
  
"And aren't I glad." She yawned and slipped her sandals back on. "I have travelling."  
  
"Have you got the keys?"  
  
She nodded and pulled them out of her bag.  
  
She got out of the car and they walked to the doorway.  
  
He suddenly swung her into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" She squealed and clung to his neck.  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold." He smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "This isn't the doorway, this is the entranceway."  
  
"So, I'll carry you across two thresholds."  
  
She laughed as he fumbled with the keys and carried her through.  
  
When they got to their doorway he suddenly put her down.  
  
"What happened to Mr Romantic?" She taunted.  
  
"There's someone in there." He whispered, shoving her behind him. "Stay behind me."  
  
He turned the door handle and wasn't surprised when it opened.  
  
She went inside letting her advance slowly.  
  
She heard an Irish voice greet Angel in a non violent way.  
  
She walked into the apartment. "Who the hell are you?" She asked the dark haired man stood in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "And you must be Cordelia Chase, the champion's princess."  
  
"Still doesn't answer my question Bob Geldof." She said sarcastically, resting a hand on her hip. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
He smiled. "My name's Doyle, I thought you guys could do with a bit of help."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
He frowned. "Ever heard of the Powers That Be?"  
  
The End 


End file.
